


A Feather Weight

by AwatereJones



Series: Feather Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 39,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: The Kats are now fully grown, on their own adventures and the last one...Katylyn is about to get married. Alot of upheval is happening as Ianto sees he must take on a new role in the lives of his family. Autumn's thoughtless words have splintered the clowder and they have all come back together for Kaylee's spcial day...well...if Rem turns up at all. Ianto misses being a Tadda.





	1. Chapter 1

She stood nervously looking at her reflection in the mirror, the wedding gown was striking against her own dark body and she smiled as she saw movement behind her and her Pop-pop slid around her to look appreciatively at her as well.

"So delicate" he sighed as his hands slid around her waist and he pulled her into a gentle hug. "I like your hair loose Punky."

"Thank you Pop-pop, have you seen Autumn?" she asked and he grinned at her as he nodded, "She looks lovely."

"Rarely dresses up these days, I think this will blow her away. She totally expects you to come out in something black and Steampunk. You look so sweet." Ianto gushed, "Don't forget to give Uncle Owen a dance will you, he is beside himself out there telling everyone his Katylyn is getting hitched like they don't know why they are here today."

She giggled at the thought of her uncle waving that cane about that really wasn't needed but he maintained he was old so he was allowed one. He wasn't really old, just middle aged and acting like an old fart. Aunty Tosh had a few more lines but was as fresh and sprightly as ever, looking like a young trophy wife which amused Uncle Owen as well. Cheeky beggar.

"Has he made it?" she finally asked and she watched her Pop-pop pull a face that meant no. She sighed as she ran her paws over the silky dress again, determined not to let Rem ruin her day. If he wasn't prepared to come that was his look out.

"Feather is here" Ianto finally offered and he watched her light up as her fellow midget sibling was spoken of, "And his partner Milo."

"Oh wow, they hardly come out together" she said happily as he fiddled with her bust, "Pop-pop, I'm not going to poke an eye out!"

"just…so proud" he sighed as Valentine walked in to look as well.

"My darling, look at you!" he said happily, "Mama is sitting front and centre accepting well wishes with such a look of joy she might burst."

"How is her ear?" Ianto turned to his son showing open concern as Stasi was still recovering from an ear infection.

"Fine Taddy, just tired. She won't last the night" Valentine smiled softly at his lovely Tad.

"Well, I don't think I will either but your father seems determined to party hard. She can come to my bed if she wants cuddles" Ianto offered and Valentine nodded knowing she would love cuddles with Taddy.

"Autumn seem tired to you?" Valentine had the look of a worried parent and Ianto pulled him into a hug.

"I think she is tired but that orphan Kat she took in on top of her own two Kits might be a bit much, even with her toms helping out" Ianto said softly, "She is still adjusting to motherhood, again."

Again was the word, this latest clowder being her fourth and with her now running the Farm the place was heaving with life, love and lunacy. At least her two husbands did their part, being more like henpecked minions than mates, which suited her.

Autumn loved it, reminding Ianto of Rhiannon with her large bosoms and wide hips, sort of like a plump Marilyn Monroe…well…that's how her loyal Pop-pop described her. Rem just called her fat, Feather called her motherly which she loved and Jack simply cuddled her mercilessly as he bemoaned her not handing over a Kat for him.

Come to think of it, Dad had been a little furtive the last few days and she wondered what was on his mind, finding him zoning out now and then.

"Well?" Valentine said to his little daughter, "Jimmy is waiting for you at that alter ya know and your Uncle Doctor might marry him to someone else if you don't get your tail wagging."

She giggled as she reached for her bouquet of white orchids and fine wispy fern, glanced at herself one more time and then nodded that she was ready.

"Right, I'll go wrangle that Grampy of yours into a seat before he starts a galactic war or something" Ianto sighed theatrically as he rubbed noses with his grandkit and then he turned to kiss his son as well.

"I love you Taddy" Valentine whispered and Ianto hummed happily as he stroked his handsome son's ears, that splash of red the reminder of his name, still a little love heart birthmark in an otherwise white Kat.

Katylyn took a moment to check her tail was hidden in the folds and she slid a black paw into her Taddy's white arm and they began to walk.

Time to marry her love.


	2. ah....typical

"Eighteen, she's still just a kitten" Owen muttered as he shuffled on the hard seat and Tosh shushed him as she cuddled the old cat on her lap and Bandit yawned to show his toothless boredom.

"Soon little one" Tosh crooned, "You know she will make an entrance, yeah?"

Ianto slid into the seat beside them and carefully scooped up the old cat, stroking his fur as he happily settled him on his lovely Pop-pop's lap. His beloved Mimi had left him several winters ago but the old cat seemed to be stubbornly fighting for more to come and Ianto feared the day his little boy would have to go. With Peanut long gone he would have no babies left. For all his joking Jack had caught Ianto considering one of Autumn's babies with a greedy eye more than once. Soon he was going to have to start frisking him on leaving the farm.

Gods, he missed being needed.

Jack was sliding in to sit next to him and he patted his knee as the music began and everyone turned to watch the pretty princess glide down the aisle beside her handsome Taddy, Valentine's whiskers twitching with emotion as James swung to look back and his jaw dropped with amazement as she grinned happily at him.

Delightful was not right, pretty was not either.

Ethereal.

Yes.

James' whiskers started to twitch as well, his excitement making him jiggle and she grinned wider as she saw his impatience.

They came to a half and Valentine made as if to snatch her back as everyone giggled and then he kissed her hand and slipped it to James.

"Ok, so you give her then? Gods, here is my…ah. This isn't a bookmark, it's a fergoltian tail. How did that get there…ah…oh well, now …er…hah! My glasses!" As the Doctor fluttered his hands several people and Kats alike rolled their eyes as they waited for him to settle, then resume his role as officiator, "Right. Now, we did the giving bit, still asking that really, OK. Katylyn? You want this Tom then?"

She giggled as she nodded.

"And James, you had better want her or her Pop-pop might be a little tetchy and believe me, you do not want to upset that apple cart young man, nooo! Indeedie. This one time I was…well. Not the time or place for that. Hehe hehe…kits present. Er….right."

"Rings Doctor?" James suggested calmly and the Doctor looked over the frames of his glasses as him.

"Hmmmm? Really?" he asked, "Oh, you do that here too? Gods, such a nice custom. Righteo then, Rings!"

A little tabby walked proudly forward, his Grandpa had shown him what to do and he glanced over at Valentine for the smile he wanted and the nod told him he was doing perfectly. Autumn's first litter, only six and he was by far the most eccentric of the bunch with the string of pearls on the little black suit looking comical, but he did wear them well, his haughty expression leaving them all in no doubt that this was no joke.

"The Rings Uncle Doctor" he said grandly in his wee kitten voice that had the Doctor crooning that he was a good wee man.

Then came the realisation that he hadn't' been told what to do past handing over the rings and he stared at the empty cushion with confusion.

"Ralph" Ianto said softly, "Come to Pop-pop."

He wee face lit up and he raced to his lovely Pop-pop, pausing to greet Bandit with a soft stroke, then he promptly sat on the cushion and leaned into his warm Grampy.

Jack cuddled the kit as he watched Ianto cover Bandit with a little blanket, the old cat asleep now as he had been unable to see the completion of the ceremony.

As the final vows were said and the Doctor was about to tell them to kiss there was a commotion down the back of the chapel and they all turned to see the doors fly open as Rem strode in with his partners in tow, his expression one of determination and he came to a halt as he saw Katylyn standing there with her new mate and he blinked.

"Wow" he said softly, "Kaylee?"

"Rem, get to the bloody seat!" Valentine snarled angrily, "And….them too, how many did you bring for Godsake!"

Rem grinned as he pushed the nearest Kat to a pew and they sat, then Katylyn turned back to the Doctor with a soft sigh, "Sorry Uncle."

"Well, he does take after his Grampy that one I'm afraid" the Doctor sighed, "Jack likes to stop the show too."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, then sniggered as he was forced to agree. Gwen's wedding in his mind with that bloody Nostrovite almost stopping everything. Thank the Gods Val was big enough to fire that bloody cannon like a pro.

Jack waved imperiously as Ianto sniggered as well.

Just another typical Harkness-Jones wedding.


	3. the surprises continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/9tylccusv/)   
> 

As Rem hooked a champagne flute he felt a soft hand slide to his lower back, the familiar stroke of his Pop-pop making him turn with a smile, the lips against his cheek also lovely.

"You are a bad little dumpling bum" Ianto crooned as he cuddled his grown arsed grandson like a wee Kit and Rem blindly shoved his glass at one of his queens so he could reciprocate and hug him back. "Where are you staying, here at the Farm or are you going to please an old man and come home for cuddles in a cold lonely nest?"

"Pop-pop" Rem rumbled as he nuzzled into that soft neck, the scent of his lovely Pop-pop bringing back memories of such loving times. "What do you mean 'old man'? Look at you, still as young and handsome as the day you named me."

Ianto hummed as his hands slid over ears and Rem started a rusty purr that had both his wives looking on with surprise, never having met the family Rem never spoke of it was both a shock and a revelation to find humans in the mix.

"so?" Ianto whispered to his grandkit, "Gonna tell me who these fine looking minxes are?"

"Oh shit!" Rem said with glee, "Minerva, Henrietta! This is my Grandfather, my Pop-pop. The one over there currently lifting my mother over the table whether she wants him to or not is my other Grandfather, my Grampy. These two adopted my Tad when he was a newborn kit and raised him as their own ya know."

"Minerva, what a sexy name and Henrietta? I think you look more like a Netty to me" Ianto said and her face betrayed her shock at him guessing her kittenhood nickname she had never told anyone.

"Oh yeah, Pop-pop is special. He can connect with us, he has a Catkind brain in there" Rem laughed, "So be careful, he knows all the tricks."

"Rembrandt" Jack said softly as he stepped in by his husband, "Thought you weren't' going to make it, your baby sister was worried."

"Customs are a bitch, a Vertax had weapons and was unwilling to give them up. I thought they were going to vaporise him but in the end he was allowed it declare instead. I still don't know where they hide them all."

"I say that about your Uncle John all the time" Ianto said dryly and at the mention of John Hart the Kat's face lit up.

"I saw him too, he had a new Jacket and has now accepted the jodhpurs don't match with his arse shrinking so he was wearing nice leather pants instead" Rem said happily, "I told him where I was going and he said to ask Grampy of he was ready to loan out Pop-pop yet."

"Bastard" Jack growled as inato blushed.

"It seemed….icky. He had this old man letch to him and he was rubbing his hands together. He had those liver spot things" Rem shuddered.

"Christ on a Harley, did you ask what his age was in the timeline?" Jack asked with shock, "I've only ever seen him young, I had no idea he is still creeping around in his old age."

"Creeping is the word" Rem laughed "He would only say over 21. Looked older than Uncle Owie though."

"Well, nice to know he makes it" Jack nodded, "Despite his knack for finding shit to immerse himself in."

"Rem is going to come back to ours" Ianto said calmly, "The two pretty queens too, I want a big nest and cuddles and whiskery kisses, oh Nettie, you look like you are such a wonderful snuggle bum!"

Henrietta blinked as the man rushed at her, gathering her into his arms and those fingers did such things that she found herself mewling with delight as he kissed her and squealed with glee, "KITTIES! I feel kitties in here!"

Rem's eyes exploded as he stared at his second wife and her soft crooning as she stroked the hair of the lovely young man now keeling to kiss and croon at her tummy was all he needed to know, "Really? Thought we all agreed I was too immature for Kits."

"Nonsense, we would have never got your Taddy is that were true, have you not met your Grampy?" Ianto quipped as he rose to stoke her furry face, "Oh darling, you make me so happy I could wet meself, actually, maybe potty would be a good idea before the speeches."

He kissed her nose and wandered off as she stood watching him go, then turned to her mates, "Wow. You never told us he was so…so…sweet."

"Pop-pop suffered a brain injury" Rem explained, "He is sometimes…well, we call it 'Little' when he is such a little sweetling and other times he is a grup. You don't always know what you are going to get but he sure is fun. He's not kidding about the nest though, he is a brilliant nest builder."

"He is lovely" she gushed happily, her paws going to her belly as her sister-wife moved closer to show her own pleasure in the impending kits.

Like it or not, Rem was about to become a father.

Gods help us all.


	4. secrets and cuddles

Rem was already in the nest and he excitedly wriggled as his Pop-pop came to join in with his kitty onesie so cute. The two queens climbed in to find the two of them cuddling happily under the large duvet.

"Come on Kittens" Ianto crooned and they hesitantly slid in and soon found themselves blissed out as he crooned and petted until Rem scolded and pretended he was stealing his birds.

Jack arrived home and called out, Ianto squealing from the nest for his Dadda and they watched Jack's face soften as he saw his little boy covered in Kats, "Awwwwww, look. A clouder of pretties. Awwwww. Is there room for a Daddy and his fish n chips?"

Squealing erupted as Jack was dragged in along with his parcel of chips and his boots flew back out followed by his coat, Ianto's hands sliding out to feel around and hook it back in. Jack's laughter and squeals as they tickled filling the house.

Bandit gave a half hearted meow from the sofa and Ianto erupted from the nest to race for his little love, crooning as he carefully carried the old cat back and they slid into the warmth. Jack lay with the feast on his chest, everyone humming as they ate, the Kats enjoying the fish bites as Ianto lovingly crumbled one for Bandit and his poor old teeth. Jack feeding Ianto chips.

"Lovely" Ianto sighed as they all cuddled in, the empty wrapper now on the floor, "So nice. Lovely furry babies all together."

"Yeah" Jack smiled as he rubbed his sweetling's back, "You've missed your babies."

"All grown and gone" Ianto sighed, "Autumn still won't give me one of hers. Not like she's not got enough."

"Now, now" Jack scolded softly, "Would you give Feather to someone else? This reprobate?"

"No!" Ianto said with open horror, "Not MY babies!"

Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto in again and Ianto snuggled for a while then looked up at his lovely man, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?"

"Worried. Stalling and chewing in something, come on. Tell me" Ianto squeezed him, "What is wrong Cariad?"

"I think I'm pregnant" Jack whispered, waiting for the screams and tantrums but instead Ianto blinked as he stared at him.

"A baby?"

"Been so long since I've been on active duty, so much Hub time now" Jack sighed, "Birth control in the rain, don't get wet. Don't drink water, just what you boil to make coffee and that kills the effects. I've felt it for a wee while, keep thinking I might be wrong. Just imagining it but today I could somell the bouquet of flowers from where I was sitting. Sure sign. Smell."

"So…how do we know for sure?"

"Wow, you are taking this so well" Jack whispered.

"Until I know for sure I am not counting my chickens all in the one basket" Ianto said and Jack saw his excitement under the surface, mixing metaphors. So cute.

"I will ask Owen tomorrow, have been trying but Val is always there and I know he will panic so I need to get Owen alone" Jack admitted, "I want us to have time to let it sink in."

"Wow" a voice said in Jack's ear and he froze ad Rem reached around to hug his Grampy, "Autumn will be the one who goes mental. You know she will want to strap you to a bed and tube feed you."

Jack snorted as he accepted the hug and he wriggled to face Rem, "Secret."

"Of course. I was always the secret keeper, remember?" Rem said with excitement, "But…I know. I know and I want to wet meself!"

"Stop it" Jack smiled as he reached out to rub pretty ears, "You are such a bad boy. My lovely Remmy."

"Oh I've missed you guys so much" Rem cuddled into that big chest and snuggled, "I've been a fool trying to be all grown up and stuff. I've missed being a little boy too. It was like…I got to a stage where I was ashamed to come back, like you had all moved on and there was no spot for me. Silly."

"Ah, Remmy." Jack sighed, "The road home can be the hardest one to travel. I know that, but there is always a spot here for you. You are our boy. Always."

"I …I'm gonna be a Daddy. I want my babies here, I want them to know this life" Rem looked up adoringly as his Pop-pop "I want them to know love."

"Well, for that you have to reconcile with your sister" Jack sighed, "Autumn still hasn't forgiven you for last time."

"Aw, come on, how was I supposed to know he couldn't swim, he told me he could!" Rem pouted.

"You took Autumn's three year old Kit and threw him in the lake to check is he was telling the truth" Ianto's growl was not 'little' and Rem looked up with remorse, "You know the poor wee fella was terrified, hasn't been in the water since. Just because he could dog paddle, didn't mean he could swim the entire bloody lake."

"Awww, to be fair it was only half the lake, he only flew to the middle" Rem protested, then remembered the cardinal rule.

Don't piss off Pop-pop when he's 'little'.

Jack sighed as Rem slumped.

Ianto's growl making the girls giggle.

They loved this funny one already. Like a big cuddle tiger.


	5. sorry is the hardest word

Autumn was wafting around the kitchen as her babies played, dancing about her heels as they grabbed for the flowing skirts and she moved with a natural grace some larger women have as their inner goddess flows.

One of her older Kits sat at the table, a small kittling who was carefully stirring the cup of hot chocolate, his little hands still so different from paws for him.

Germaine was Ralph's foster brother, one of two Kats from another queen's first litter and he was also the one who made it. Not as damaged as his uncle Feather, he was definitely left oxygen deprived for too long. Ianto had been wonderful, of course and she had openly fought with him when she finally realised her son was getting stolen away.

This had led to a terrible fight where Ianto's' feelings had been hurt so deeply that he had refused to visit the farm for weeks, his pining and worrying about the wee Kat hard for Jack to witness. Autumn had apologised several times abut even now Ianto did not visit unless absolutely necessary and he was openly uncomfortable in her house. This made it even harder as she watched her son pine for his Pop-pop as well. Now she saw the way he sometimes looked longingly at the Kats and knew she had been wrong in her actions, spoiling something that should have been wonderful. Although he acknowledged her kits, Ianto never showered them with affection now.

A soft cuddle and 'go to your mama' hurt her to witness more than the harsh words she had snarled in her anger at him.

Feather had defended his Pop-pop fiercely and Rem had been the one who had been caught in the middle, not able to please any of them and unable to watch his beloved Pop-pop cry he had left.

She stood stirring the huge pot of porridge as she considered how things were changing.

The sound of the SUV had her turning her head to look out the window and she felt her gut constrict as the passenger door opened and familiar oxfords slid to the ground.

Pop-pop.

She turned to say so but the babies had already heard the engine and were running, those still babies on all fours and those now small Catkind children running with arms raised as Ianto knelt outside and waited for the smothering of furry glee.

Germaine slid to all fours like he was still a baby and ran that way, still not comfortable walking upright and she watched Ianto's face flash with glee as he saw him then scoop him up and cuddle him, her Pop-pop's face falling as he saw her through the window and he gently lowered the Kat to his wee feet and turned back toward the SUV.

She felt her stomach flip as she realised she had caused that. She watched her babies deflate and yowl for more attention, then Ianto glancing in her direction again as he showed indecision. She stepped back from the glass and held her breath, then peeked to see him back on the ground with them. Things had gone so well at the wedding and she had hoped it was the start of reconciliation but she also knew she had a lot of apologising to go for her hurtful sneer about him not having a baby of his own.

Her hand went to her cheek as she remembered her own father's slap, his anger and hurt thrumming as he reminded her that his Taddy did have a baby. Always. Even if his own children forgot their place, he would never forget the gratitude he felt for the man who called him son.

Jack was the first to enter with kittens attached to his coat tails and dragging like a fur coat's tussled cuff. He pretended not to know he had five balls of evil and walked calmly to the table, careful not to accidentally kick one as they dragged along growling.

Ianto followed with Germaine in his arms and as he sat and moved him to his knee and the little boy reached for the book he had been reading to show Pop-pop.

"Coffee?" She asked and then blinked at Rem entered with his queens.

"Yes please Sis" Rem answered as he sat, grinning broadly.

"Your brother is to be a father" Jack said happily, "He is infecting us with his offspring."

"Oi!" Rem spluttered, then laughed happily.

"Oh, how wonderful" she said as happily as she could, "Will you be settling as well?"

"Taddy thinks it's time for me to grow up but I still think it's all a farce!" Rem joked, then smiled, "Yeah. I think it's time I came home."

"Here?" she asked, "I have room, it would be…"

"I want to be closer to Pop-pop and Grandy" he answered quickly, then seemed to consider, "I want them to help with my Kits."

She turned back to the stove as she tried to hide her hurt at the open jibe.

Would she never be forgiven?


	6. hyrtn

Germaine was rubbing his face into Ianto's chest, purring softly as he started to fall asleep and Ianto was enamoured as he crooned and rubbed his little back. He had missed this one so much.

"So, where are the latest additions?" Rem asked and it was Jack who rose and walked to the corner, lifting the little cradle and carrying it gently to the table so they could see the three little Kits asleep in a ball of black and white fur.

"Eeenie, Meeney and Moe" Jack joked and they laughed as Autumn flicked the tea towel at him.

"The one with the white nose is Amy, the one with the white ear is Kerri and the little one almost completely white is the only boy. Sebastian" Autumn said and she watched her Pop-pop's hands flutter, then settle on Germaine as he looked away as if trying to ignore the babies.

_He wanted to touch them._

She felt a stab of regret that he didn't rush to scoop them up as he once would have, then she felt her Grampy's glare as he thought the same thing.

"Germy" Ianto crooned, "come on, Pop-pop will push you on the swing."

The little sleepy Kit made a happy noise as Ianto carefully lifted him and walked from the room, Autumn's shoulders slumping as he took another glance of longing at the babies before closing the door.

"He is never going to forgive me is he" she said softly, "My Kits will pay for my stupidity."

"He will never be cruel to them, he will always give them love if they ask but he will never willingly initiate contact" Jack sighed, "You hurt him. He loves you, loves your fluffs and it is his greatest joy to smother them. But….you were cruel and he will not forget it. Neither big or little him. You think this doesn't tear him apart? He will stay out there trying not to cry for the want of those little ones, the cuddle he wants to give them. You need to do more, show more. He isn't going to forget and all you can do is make him accept it as a mistake."

She nodded and scooped up the little one called Kerri, walking out to call out, "Pop-pop, I think she has something in her eye."

Ianto moved quickly, scooping Germaine from the swing and running to look, crooning as he peered into the tiny face.

"I don't think so, her second lids are not folding all the way back" he muttered as he cuddled her to his chest, "Could be that she's not adjusted to the light yet. Only been seeing for a week, right?"

"Germaine is happy you are here, he was having a really boring day inside while the rest were away on a bush walk with the Vikorts" She said and Ianto hummed, "The babies are nearly due their feeds. Could you mind him for me while I go through; I seem to be the only one here."

"Germy, you and I can keep things going, right?" Ianto crooned, "Was that porridge for you then?"

The little boy squealed as he realised Pop-pop was going to feed him, the porridge would be all the nicer as Pop-pop always used extra brown sugar for him.

Jack nodded as he watched her fumble and she smiled as she gathered her babes end went to let them suckle, Ianto happily cuddling the little Kat who was already opening his little mouth with glee for the aeroplane, Pop-pop's noises fun too.

Jack watched and saw what a good Taddy he will be to their child, how loved and cherished it will be and he watched the little fella who was adoringly looking up at the man feeding him, then he watched Rem slide from the room as his queens played with the kittens on the floor.

"Tum?"

"In here" she said and he entered to find her laying back with the little ones attached like wee leeches, his face lighting up as one turned to squeal at him, it's full tummy evidently showing it had filled up.

"Awwww, who needs a burpy" he crooned, lifting Sebastian to his shoulder and patting gently, "You do make such lovely babies Sis. I hope mine are as sweet, not little horrors like me."

"Are they OK?" she asked, "Them out there, Grampy seems…tired."

"Just the worry of the wedding and stuff, Pop-pop had been overly excited. You know it's like a sugar rush when he gets a wee project" Rem smiled, "You are doing well, I know it's hard but you must move slowly. He doesn't take gushing apologies, never has. Germaine is the apple of his eye, you know he likes the sweet ones."

"He's so much work…Germaine" she sighed, "I knew he would be but I never knew how much more they need. To think now of Pop-pop with feather when we were babies. I never thought about it but Feather wouldn't have survived otherwise, would he."

Not with our mother" he snarled, then frowned, "You're not her. Hey, feeling tired or overwhelmed does not make you her."

"The way I hurt Pop-pop? Are you sure?" she asked.

Jazz was still there like a bad smell in their memories.


	7. Smacks are bad

"Pop-pop?"

"Yes Germy love?"

"Mama sez you didn't raise GrandTad, Grampy did."

Ianto stopped chewing the blade of grass and rolled his head to look at the little boy who seemed to need a response.

"Your grandfather was mine first. Given to me. Then I let Grampy share. There was a time that Grampy and your GrandTad went away, but they came back with your GrandTad still little, like you are now. I raised him along with Grampy." He explained.

"If I have babies will they be stupid like me?"

"Oh Germy. You are not stupid. Do you think I am stupid?" Ianto asked and little green eyes widened with horror at the very thought. "Well, my brain doesn't always work properly, same as yours. It's not something you pass on. A silly brain like ours is due to an injury. Your injury was in birth, mine at work. Not something that 'became' it was something that was 'done' so your babies might be perfectly clever."

"Oh"

"why?" Ianto asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Mama said your head didn't work right and that's why you were little sometimes." Germaine explained and Ianto agreed.

"My brain got hurt." He whispered.

"So…if you had a baby it wouldn't be silly like us" Germaine nodded as he seemed to accept things and Ianto felt his blood start to boil as he realised what the little Kat was worried about.

"Germaine, if you find a queen you love, marry and have babies with I will love them and squeeze them and always want them just like you" he said and the poor little orphaned child grinned, meowing as he wriggled over for a cuddle.

"You are a lovely wee boy and Pop-pop loves you to the moon and back" Ianto said softly, "All all those bits in between."

"I want to be loved" the wee tabby whispered.

"You are" Ianto promised, "All my grandbabies and great grandbabies are. You are my great grandbaby, you are one of my special wee fluffs."

The little one hummed happily and Ianto felt someone approach, turning to see Jack walking towards them with a soft smile.

"What have you got there Pop-pop?"

"I got a fluffy bum squeezle puff" Ianto crooned as the little one squealed happily.

"Can I belong to you?"

Ianto looked startled and Jack reached across to stroke little ears, "And then who will Mama love?"

"Everyone else, like now" he pouted, "I didn't get breakfast yesterday and when I said so she told me I was lying. I was hungry all day till tea."

"Wait…you have lunch though" Jack frowned.

"No."

Ianto looked at Jack and Jack nodded as he rose to go inside and ask if the wee fella was confused.

Autumn came storming out and yanked him to his feet, slapping his legs as she scolded him for telling lies, his wee cries drowned out by Ianto's yell of anger.

"Cut that out" Jack roared and Ianto cuddled the weeping baby to him as he glared at his granddaughter.

"Did he get breakfast!" Jack demanded.

"Yes, I gave it to Frieda to pass on to you" Autumn said angrily.

"No she didn't" the little one sobbed, "I never got it."

"And lunch?" Jack asked.

"Dendy passed it along" she sighed, "Look, the babies can't be left alone."

"Right" Ianto rose, lifting the baby and storming inside, Sitting primly, "When they get back from their walk they can tell me that they passed them to him and we will all know the truth. But if you ever raise your hand to a child in front of me again I will put you over my knee!"

Frieda was the first to look at her feet as she admitted to dropping it and being too scared to say. Then Dendy said he was playing and put it down, then it was gone when he remembered so he thought he got it.

"How often does this happen?" Ianto asked, "You wanted me to stop smothering him, you told me I was being too hands-on so I stepped back like you wanted now I find you overlook him and he has gone from overly loved to forgotten?"

"But…I trusted them!" she fumed as she glared at her little babes.

"Autumn, they are babies. Think back to when Katy was born. Remember before she was born? Just the three of you? If I handed Rem a bowl of fish and said give it to Sissy would you have ever seen it?" Ianto asked calmly, "They are babies. This is not their fault. You cannot expect them to care for him, you are the adult here."

She nodded as she looked at the little one hugging Ianto's legs with big eyes.

"I suppose you are taking him now" she said morosely.

"If I thought for one minute you were being mean I would but I think this was a mistake, we all make them. If you never made a mistake with a child you are not a parent" Ianto sighed, "I will take him home tonight for a sleepover and good smoochies. After the weekend he will come back and by then you can have a better system sorted to make sure he still gets your attention. Feed him yourself, no matter how busy. Like your baby sister needed it. His own chair he sits in. His own bowl presented at that place. Every time. A roster, work out a system with your Toms."

"Yes Pop-pop" she said softly.

"I am disappointed that this has happened, but I am not angry with you" Ianto assured her, "this was an oversight and you will fix it, OK?"

He glanced at Jack as they both knew they couldn't take him full time.

Right?


	8. soothing

The little boy was running about the house with excitement, the slide stairs a firm favourite as it was whenever the babies visited and Ianto had calmly placed a sofa cushion at the bottom and left him to it as he sorted some fish.

"Ianto, tell me what you are thinking" Jack said as he watched his love fluff about.

"Sleepovers, maybe if I take him at the weekends when the school is out and she has too many to control, give her a break from them. When the wee ones are bigger taking them for a day so she can breathe. Those Toms need to step up, they can take turns some days. She doesn't get a damned day off, no wonder she is overstretched" Ianto was muttering, "I should not have gotten so angry, she clearly doesn't know that happened. He doesn't speak up, did you see they eat lunch and he stands back? If I hadn't done a plate he would have only got leftovers? She didn't see as she was trying to feed the babies. Where were those toms? Outside with their plates. Did you see they were fed first, first. I am steaming at that. They need the smack."

"Calm down sweetheart" Jack crooned, "I will speak to them and get her more help. You know she hates asking for it."

"Always hated admitting if she couldn't do something" Ianto agreed, "Oh Daddy, poor wee fluff was hungry and I was here not knowing"

"It's not your fault love" Jack assured him, rubbing his back as he cuddled his love, "Just think, this time next year our little one will be hungry for you to get a bottle, yelling and demanding. Then a sleepy cuddle in the bed."

He felt Ianto relax and he rubbed his shoulders as he crooned.

"We won't choose a stupid name either" he muttered.

Jack snorted as he agreed and after a while little furry hands slid around their legs to join the hug and Ianto reached down to hook Germaine into the clutch, the wee man already purring.

"You know, all the toys here are so old. If you are gonna have sleepovers maybe we need some new ones" Jack said happily to the wee Kat, "What about we go for a shop after that yummy early tea Pop-pop is cooking. You look like a pop-up tent kinds guy to me."

"Please?" the wee one chirped, "And I can share it with all my brothers and sisters."

"Awwww" Ianto gushed at his big heart, poor baby.

They enjoyed the meal that had the little Kat chirping with delight as he was spoon fed and Jack saw that he was not used to this level on one-on-one attention. A knock had Jack rising to answer and he started at Colby on the doorstep, then stepped to one side to allow Autumn's First Tom into the house.

"Germaine? Where are you wee bug?" he called in his high pitched voice that was strange coming from such a large silver Persian and the little boy ran to him with glee.

"I am having a sleepover Papa" he told him with big eyes.

"Mama said, I brought you some things, like your teddy and some PJs, I didn't know if you remembered to grab any" Colby smiled as he rubbed the little ears and Jack saw the affection between them. Clearly Colby was the nurturing one.

"Colby, why don't you take him with you on the farm? If we have a little seat on the back of your four wheeler motorbike he can help feed out and stuff, surely" Jack asked and Colby looked at him with surprise.

"Autumn does not let me have the babies out near the animals" he finally said.

"Nonsense, these are your Kits too, you need to be more assertive" Jack laughed, "She walks all over you because you let her. Look at him, he loves you. She needs a break from him so he should at least be happy. If you take him for the morning milking with a sandwich in his hand then big breakfast when you get back, the two of you can eat together. He spends the daytime with Autumn, or occasionally with Pop-pop and then in the afternoons he can do feeding out and then the second milking. He is agile, and his brain might be different but he is far from stupid. Maybe you need to think about that. Your husband needs to think about it too. Some days he might be useful helping with the weeding in the tunnel houses."

"Jack, we have tried to talk to her about this, Arthur and I have banged our heads against the wall" he sighed, "She always says we will forget him or overlook….ah. right."

"Right" Jack smiled. "What has SHE been doing."

"I'll try again" he promised.

"So will I" Jack assured him, "Believe me, she will back down!"

Ianto was not listening, too busy helping the wee man unpack the things his Papa had brought and as Colby rose to leave Germaine ran for a hug goodbye.

"Now be good, I hear you have a couple of nights here" Colby said softly, "I will miss you but when you come back we can have some time too, OK?"

"OK Papa" he said happily, rubbing noses and then running to Ianto, his little body crabbing slightly so he appeared to be running sideways.

Jack closed the door and looked back at his happy love cuddling the little boy and knew things had to change.

Ianto's poor heart would break if he thought Germy was being overlooked again.

.

.

.

.

.

I have been asked why in this verse Ianto is not acting like he does in other verses when something happens that upsets him.

I just want to remind you that this Ianto is damaged, a 'little' piece of heart left over from Lisa's cyber attack on his mind and that shard of hope beats with a huge strength fed by Jack.

There will not be the sit down conversations and calm handling of situations in this verse as Ianto in incapable of completely acting like a grown-up. Although he has come a long way, he is still child-like in his thinking and will run rather than argue.

Jack has to be the adult in the relationship…the 'Daddy' and I think this will have to end with him having a good growl and upsetting everyone…including himself.


	9. bitter anger

The pop up tent became several so Germaine could leave one at the Grandys and take the others home. The other Kats overly excited to see them, as were the other menagerie of children as they all crowded in and Autumn resisted the sigh as she saw money being spent.

"I know" Jack said as he watched her whiskers twitch, "We wound up getting ten four man tents but Ianto was worried that the Kelpids might accidentally tear some with those claws on their ankles"

They turned to watch the four legged creatures as they frolicked with the other children, their parentals like large purple rhinos watching from the shallow pond.

"He loves to shower affection, you know he does" Jack crooned, then smiled as Colby strode over to scoop Germaine up and place him on his shoulders, then start walking towards the cow sheds. Autumn's face changed as she went to call out.

"It's OK" Jack said softly, catching her arm, "Look. The wee man is happy to do things with his Papa. Darling, if he wants to pick up some slack for you let him. About bloody time. I would never had expected your Pop-pop to do everything and when do you remember your mother doing everything either. Aye?"

Autumn considered and nodded as they disappeared into the red shed.

"He loves the little one apparent in how he was talking to him at ours. He just doesn't want to annoy you. I think the fight you and Ianto had has made them all wary of being seen as taking your place as the Queen. Let them have their balls back love."

She snorted as she nodded knowing her stubbornness had caused more than enough upset lately, her Pop-pop's love had been missed…by everyone.

Ianto was clearly loving the babies, kneeling in the grass as they clambered over him and his laughter was carrying back on the breeze. Jack smiled as he saw what a joy this baby was going to be, what a lovely time to become parents to the baby Ianto had always yearned for and Jack knew it would want for naught.

"Are you OK Grampy?" autumn asked softly, "You look tired."

"I am tired" he sighed, "We are leaving here to go set up the spare room for Rem and his Queens to move in for a longer period, despite that one's insistence that we all share one big nest. There may be a tantrum or two and I will have to use the grape bubble bath I think."

She giggled as she looked over at the man playing with the babies and saw how youthful he was, how handsome and vibrant, even as poor Grampy seemed worn out.

"Rem doesn't want to be here?" she asked.

"He considered it love" Jack lied kindly, "But your Pop-pop wants to be there for her, it's her first pregnancy. Don't forget he was there for you for the first ones. As he will be for Katylyn's if she ever falls, blessed be the Goddess."

"They will make such handsome babies" Autumn sighed, "Will she be able to have kits?"

"I think so, even if we need to give her a wee bit of help" Jack assured her, "Uncle Doctor can always do a wee trip with her if need be."

"Pop-pop seems happy" she smiled.

"He has forgiven you, as he always will" Jack shrugged, "I know you were feeling left out with Germaine getting his love but you are a Grup now, you need to let your babies know the same love that raised you."

"I was tired, grumpy and a total bitch." She sighed, "If I could take it back I would, Gods I go over and over that fight. Poor Pop-pop so hurt and me too busy ranting to see."

"You were so much like your Aunty Gwen, I think that is what hurt him the most" Jack explained, "The whole 'what about me' thing really set him off. You know he usually lets things go but that really puckered his butt."

"I know" she said and then she smiled as the man in question crawled towards them with babies all over him screaming with glee.

"Oh my gods, Pop-pop" Jack said theatrically, "You have cat hair all over you!"

They all shrieked and yowled as he plucked them off giving them silly names, "Stink pot that's enough, Poo Foot, come on. Now, Fart box, what did I tell you?"

They all cried out for names as she watched Jack crouch and play as well, Pop-pop's pout for a kiss not lost in the commotion and as the two men kissed she saw it. Pop-pop's hand slid to Grampy's stomach as they kissed, the love thrumming and she felt that familiar crackle in her mind.

No.

Rem's queens were not here, she had newborns so the only possibility for someone in kit was….wow.

Autumn felt her gut drop as she finally realised she had nearly cost her family the chance to share in a precious new life.

Grampy was pregnant.


	10. caramel poppy corn?

Ianto sat in the bubbles still pouting, his eyes full of crocodile tears as he watched Jack slide into the bubbles.

"Ah, Gods, it's so hot my balls might cook" Jack grunted as he felt the hot water creep around his hips.

"Then neither of us will have any" Ianto grumped, his bottom lip fully employed.

"Baby, stop that" he scolded softly, "Come on Tiger. Rem knows us and loves us but it's a scary new world to his Queens who have never tried living on Sol3. Come on, they need a wee space to hide and think. You know Catkind like to ponder."

"But they might get cold, how can I check they are covered if they close the door?" he whimpered, a tear rolling as he sniffled, doing his best impression of a broken heart.

Once upon a time Jack would have fallen for it but after all these years he knew Little Yan was just pushing buttons. Wee fella was so tired from playing with the babies and needed a cuddle and beddy.

"There are three of them and Rem has to be the Tadda" Jack reminded softly, "We left lots of covers and that nice soft blanky you love for the TV cuddles, did you see the girls rubbing their faces on it?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed happily, "They said it smelt like me, poppy corn."

"Yeah, cheeky eh?" Jack crooned as he slid around the bath to cuddle his love, "Come on darling."

Ianto was the first to get out of the bath and he was drying himself when he canted his head "Cariad? Is that the Doctor?"

"I thought he left already" Jack said, still amazed that the sound of the Tardis was so easily heard by his sweetheart's enhanced…sweetness… he climbed out and pulled on a robe, following his sweetling down the stair where the Doctor was waiting with a pained look.

"What's wrong?"

"Er…I have a problem and I…ah. It's late or I would go to the Farm and Auttie…she might have room but…er…OK" The Doctor clapped his hands together, "This is it. A Catkind hybrid, a cross-breed. The mother was shunned and was raising her alone but a couple of days ago the little one arrived on the outskirts of the town dirty, malnourished and it appears the mother died…."

He had stopped talking because Ianto has rushed for the Tardis, hunting for what he knew would be waiting, a terrified little Catling. She was crouched under the console and Ianto lit up when he looked at her, looking beyond the dirt and grime as he saw a pretty little girl with cat features, similar to a Catkind Kat but skin instead of fur, just the face altered almost like face painting by some expert makeup artist.

Ianto saw that she was beautiful.

'Hello Princess, what's your name?" he crooned and she blinked at him with huge brown eyes. "I'm Ianto."

"Caramel" she whispered and Ianto smiled softly.

"Pretty" Ianto whispered, "Caramel. Like..Melly? Or do you like Carey?" he asked, "A special name?"

"I like Melly" she smiled and he saw little kitten teeth peeking from her human mouth, so sweet and adorable his hands twitched.

"I was just having a bath, would you like to come have a bath? I could get you some food while you bathe, if you want" he offered and she nodded, climbing out and he held out his hand, then let it drop, "It's OK. You don't have to hold my hand, I just wanted to hold yours."

She looked surprised and nodded as he let her to the house, pausing as Bandit meowed from the sofa.

"You need the loo old man?" Ianto crooned, lifting his last baby and carrying him to the spot he liked the best and she followed to watch, then follow them back in again. "There you are sweetheart. Pop-pop is making some num nums, you hungry?"

Bandit squeaked happily as he held up his face for kisses, then settled again.

"come on Melly, you can help get his food and then you can eat yours in the bath" Ianto decided, "Deal?"

A little hand slid into his as they walked to the kitchen as he resisted the urge to croon.

Jack watched the exchange and settled to smile at the Doctor, "You know shes ours now, right? You can't dangle pretties at him like that."

"Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Jack snorted, "Doctor, I am with child. Ianto was going to drive me insane during the pregnancy, this is not only a lovely distraction for him but will also help with the fighting him and Autty are trying to work through. She can see he isn't going to steal one of hers and she will freely let him take them anyway."

The Doctor laughed at the logic, then sobered, "You are with child. Are you OK?"

"OK?" Jack glowed, "I am bloody grand!"

A little girl giggled as she fed fish flakes to an old cat and agreed silently.

She felt bloody grand too, the big bowl cooling for her as the nice man with soft hands drew her a big bubbly bath told her she was going to be safe here. His soft fingers stroking her face as he had declared her beautiful filling her with a joy she had never known. The only words she had known from others were freak, weirdo and half blood.

Here?

Yeah.

Grand.


	11. Mine

She wanted in the nest with Rem and the Queens, Ianto fighting his sorrow as he gave in and the dream of cuddling her in his bed slipped away.

Instead he settled for tucking her in with them and watching Rem delicately pull her into his lap, his hands stroking in a way that must be familiar to Kats and her as she sighed and made a humming noise that to her little brain must be a purr.

Ianto sighed and slopped up to bed and into his beloved's arms, rubbing the tiny wee bump that held their love inside.

"Do you think she likes me?" a little voice whispered, "I don't know if she likes me."

"Oh baby, everyone likes you" Jack assured him, "How can they not? You are wonderful."

"Really?" a wriggle and warm nose at his throat had Jack grinning, "Coz you are too."

"Oh Tiger" Jack kissed him lovingly, enjoying his sweetling.

.

.

.

.

Jack woke to a frantic Tiger running in a small circle while making squeaking noises.

"Ianto?"

"Oh god, she doesn't like me, I know it, I said so, didn't I?" Ianto was pulling his onesie off "She's gone. I'm a bad Taddy, first Val and now her. Just the same…gone. Just run away and I'm left here. Horrible."

"Ianto…what?" Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to understand, "You lost her?"

"Rem woke up and she was gone, thought she was in here and went back to sleep" Ianto sighed, "She's gone."

"OK, let's be calm, have you checked if the doors are still locked? She is too little to reach the top deadbolts we had to put on because of Rem's hide and seek…." Jack had stopped talking as Ianto ran from the room and checked the doors and then started to pull at his front again, thinking this time.

"Ianto?"

"No, you're right. Hide and seek. She was hiding in the Tardis, under the console, she was hiding. She likes small spaces" Ianto said as his eyes flicked around the room, "I need to remember where the Kits hid when her size, think Cariad. Where is she hiding?"

They started hunting high and low, then Ianto made a noise and they all rushed to see what he was looking at under the slide, in the cupboard for the kitty blankets.

Caramel was curled in a tight ball in the blankets, a little nest.

Safe.

Ianto considered and then pulled some out and climbed in, cuddling her to him as he started to make a humming noise like she had been making the night before, rewarded as she snuggled against him eagerly.

Jack and the others left them to it, pushing the cupboard slightly closed and they started breakfast as Ianto basked in the delight of being needed.

Jack pondered this.

He decided the child was a good thing, a reassurance to Ianto that he was able to parent so when the baby came it would not be so frightening for him. He would remember his stride and when their baby came he would be the Baby Rearing God of old, whether Autumn liked it or not.

Speaking of which…

Jack looked out the kitchen window with alarm as she pulled up, Germaine already pulling at the door excitedly as he wanted his play date with Pop-pop.

Jack knew the little one would love a new friend and she would also be relieved to see a little Kat but Autumn was striding towards the house with one of those looks she gets when she has already argued with a Tom or two. The doorbell had Rem walking to answer, picking up the little boy as he cooed and stepping aside as his sister barged past, "Where's Pop-pop?"

"Here" Ianto answered, the little one in his arms.

Autumn blinked, then took a tentative step towards them.

"This is Caramel. She's a mixed breed and her Mama…well, got sick and went away….so Uncle Doctor brought her to me. She's mine!" Ianto said firmly as the little ones wriggled from respective arms to approach one another with excitement.

Germaine moved first, his little yowl answered by a strange noise as she accepted a nose kiss, then they ran for the back yard as one of the Queens stepped in from her morning yoga on the lawn.

Ianto cooed and followed, calling out that they might need hats as he watched them running for the swing set, both babbling excitedly.

Jack watched his granddaughter, leaning in "If it's not a nice comment don't make it. If it's a nice one be sure he can hear it. He is very delicate right now."

Autumn went to the door and watched as he wrestled warm hats on the children, kissing and stroking as he promised breakfast.

He seemed so young and vibrant.

He had missed being needed.


	12. settling in

Ianto was in heaven.

Both babies had eaten all their food and were now blissed out in a wee nest they had made on the floor in front of the sofa, the blankets from the cupboard and sofa cushions making a wee fort for them both.

There was giggling and whispering as hands stroked and reassured, both of them delighting in a friend.

Autumn had accepted her plate of food and sat watching her little one play, realising he was left out at the Farm, the older ones not having the time to put into him and the younger ones wanting attention too. Had she been ignoring him?

"That was yummy Pop-pop" she smiled as he reached for her empty plate and he rubbed his nose against her hair then walked jauntily to the kitchen.

"Milkshakes" he called over his shoulder and Germaine squealed as he erupted from the cave, the little girl crawling out to watch him run and paw at Ianto while making the noises a baby kitty makes when asking for milk.

Ianto crouched and offered the Sippy cup stroking his ears as he hummed and drank as if hungry again and then Ianto held out a second one that Autumn recognised.

Pop-pop had saved her cup?

The little girl moved on all fours again, scuttling over to sit and hold up her hands like paws, then eagerly tasting the yummy goodness that is chocolate milk.

Ianto gushed as he declared her a wonderful bubba with lovely manners asking so politely with her wee paws.

She wriggled on her bum happily at the praise.

"Now, good little babies put them in the sink when finished so Pop-pop can wash them, then we can all watch some TV" he said calmly, "Then after we have a food coma maybe we can go for a ride to the supermarket. You can both wear kitty onesies and pretend to pretend you are kitties."

She looked at Germaine with confusion.

"We put on these cool outfits like Pop-pop has on and we pretend we are peoples with kitty outfits on" he giggled, "People think we are funny and we get treats at the meat counter from Mister Hubbard."

"Oh wow" she grinned back, not sure what he meant but he knew she would love it.

"Yes, he will love meeting a new kitty" Ianto smiled done at her, "Such a pretty girl, he will want to give you a treat for sure."

"Mister Hubbard is cool, he always have treats" Germaine sighed happily.

"Germy, go pick a movie for sleepytime and I will be there once I feed this dishwasher" Ianto promised so Germaine took her hand and led Melly to the bookcase then pointed to the DVDs, her little finger rising and pointing at 101 Dalmatians picture on the case with interest.

"Ahhh, good one" he told her, "We have doggies at home, Pop-pop had a doggy but Peanut died. We all die. My mama and papa died too."

Jack cringed as he listened and watched Caramel for signs of distress but she just nodded and followed him back to the fort.

Ianto put the DVD on and sat on the sofa, his feet visible from the fort and Jack watched as her little eyes slid that way a few times as if checking he was still there.

Good.

She was imprinting.

Jack saw a lot of shopping in their future and as the little girl turned to grin up at him he felt a twinge, realising that he was already in love with her too.

Jack let himself relax as he thought of the rooms, wondering if Ianto would be OK with a downstairs nursery, then he snorted realising he was being stupid. Ianto would not let that baby sleep anywhere except in their room for the first year or so and he then started mentally moving their upstairs bedroom to accommodate a crib and baby gear.

He realised he was excited.

Yeah, and why not…this baby will be beyond spoilt.

And he was looking forward to it.


	13. dress to impress

She chose a black and white kitty, watching as her new friend chose a ginger one and they excitedly let Pop-pop dress them, crooning happily as he stroked their faces and declared them sweet as candy.

They drove in silence, Melly grasping Germaine's hand as her eyes grew wide, loving the speed. Jack kept watching Ianto as he tried not to peek back at the babies, his squeaks quite cute as he showed his excitement in showing them off.

Autumn sat watching Germaine as he gently pointed out things for the little girl, doing up her belt for her. A nurturer.

"Pop-pop?"

"Hmmmm?"

"It's my wedding anniversary at the weekend, would you please mind the kits overnight? The six month olds?" she asked "They have heard about the sleepovers from Rem and are dying to have one."

"Well, if Germaine can come help with them, they are bloody nuttas when the food comes out" Ianto said excitedly.

"I know, I have been really lax in the table manners, they just came so fast after the nine month olds." She sighed, "Like, once I started I couldn't stop having them."

"Well, you know I don't mind" Ianto squealed, his hands gripping the seat as he tried not to jump up and down, "The other room will be great. They are all happy sharing a bed, they can all bed together. It will help Melly imprint that as her room"

Jack now tried not to jump up and down with excitement as he heard that their wee girl would have her own room, not with them in their bed. This meant the baby would not compete and they can still have their 'Grup' time together too.

Autumn caught her Grampy's grin and guessed it's reason, reaching out to poke his shoulder "Talking about falling in. Are you? You seem…glowy."

"Bloody Rem" he sighed.

"What? He knows?" she squealed, "Bastard. Oh sorry babies, that's a bad word and Pop-pop would smack me if he could reach."

"Oh wow" Ianto grinned as he finally gave in and leaned though the seats, "You can see it?"

"Yes, he has a glow to him" she smiled at her lovely Pop-pop, "He is?"

"Yep. Uncle Owie checked and declared us both dirty old men" Ianto said with glee, his onesie paws rubbing together in an adorable way.

He was the Pink Panther complete with a bow tie.

The trolley with two seats was one she had never seen but of course Pop-pop found it and soon the little ones were sitting side by side in the wee carriage style kiddie trolley. Jack of course pushed a real one behind them, so used to this display of childishness that it didn't faze him anymore.

Ianto was making the car noises as he pushed it up and down rows, squealing brake noises and roaring as they sped up again as the babies screamed and choked with glee. Then came the meat counter and Ianto passed, waited for Germaine to squeal with horror then made beeping noises as he backed up to the counter.

Mister Hubbard was waiting and when he saw Caramel his face melted, "Awwww. A new one?"

"A foster" Ianto said happily, "Of course, I'll keep her. Fight them with big sticks and stuff."

He laughed at the lovely man who didn't have a care in the world, pleased to see he had a new baby to smother.

"Hello Germy" he said to the little boy who always wanted to be a cat, "I have a sample plate here for you and your….."

"Oh. She'll be my aunty I guess" he frowned and Mr Hubbard laughed at the wee boy's confusion, "Well, such a sweetie."

"Yes she is, her name is caramel, so she is a sweet" Germaine agreed seriously.

"A plate for the princess" he smiled as he handed it over and she looked at it with surprise, then sniffed at it making him see the poor wee thing had been mistreated. Her cat make up was as good as the wee boy's and it was clear she would be as spoilt as the lovely men.

Good.

"Well, Madam and sir, I hope my selections today are satisfactory" he bowed and they giggled as they waved, Ianto thanking him with a huge grin before moving off.

"Oi" he said to Jack who hesitated, then saw that Autumn was monitoring them, turning to look at him with raised eyebrows, "You see that you do keep her. Poor wee mite. Looks like she landed on her feet…well cats do."

Jack laughed softly as he nodded, then a squeal had him picking up speed to see if anything had been spilt or broken.

Nope.

Worse.

They were in the pet section and Ianto was showing them the cat toys.

The crowd watching the babies swat at the toys were cooing at the display as their Pink Panther made cute faces made for a lovely outing for all of them.

Gods, but they would sleep tonight.

All three babies.


	14. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/vxrqovhwf/)   
> 

Ianto was ready, fluffing like a madman as the basket was carried in and placed on the floor, releasing the babies who all screamed with glee as they exploded from the basket like mad motherfuckers.

Ianto had set up the cat tower, gaming mats and little jungle gyms and soon there were little balls of fluff flying about the place ninja attacking each other and anything else up to knee height.

One had a little love heart on his side, a throwback to his grandfather and Ianto knew he had a soft spot for wee Thumper, trying not to make a thing of it but the way the little guy sat on his slipper hugging his leg as Ianto carefully walked him around the place showed the feeling was mutual.

Caramel watched with interest, playing happily with the little ones and loving the wee squeals and jumping about.

Then Ianto brought out the food and they all started screaming, including the bigger two until Ianto scolded softly and they ran to the feeding mats, lining up in a way that Autumn never could get them to.

The foot long subs were lovingly made by Pop-pop. Open sandwiches covered in roast chicken, vegetables and mayo. Ianto placed them both down for the little ones to eat, Caramel watching as Germaine picked up the piece of one cut into sections and she did the same, humming happily.

Ianto was gushing with pleasure as they ate, then he went to change and come back down with a new toy.

Bubble wrap.

He laid it out and then stepped into it, squealing as it went off and a couple of babies jumped with surprise, then Thumper took off, racing to leap and cavort on the plastic. Twists and pirouettes, a mad thing as he attacked and laughed, the others joining in as Caramel sat popping the edges with open curiosity.

Jack was glad he had thought to save the bubble wrap off the last consignment from Unit and Jack watched Ianto gush, then he went to the kitchen to do the dishes but Ianto ran after him, hugging him from behind, plastering himself against him.

"Thank you Daddy" Ianto sighed happily, "I'm so happy."

"Me too" Jack assured him, feeling the little man's hands slide to his stomach as he rubbed happily, Jack's hands moving to cover Ianto's as he leaned back against him.

"They will need beddies soon" Ianto said softly, "Did you put the wee steps at the side of the bed?"

"Yes love, they can climb up and down easily" Jack assured him, patting his hands.

"I am so happy" Ianto repeated as he kissed the back of Jack's neck, "Oh! Milk!"

Ianto collected the drinks for the fridge and went back out, proudly praising the babies that were wiping their wee faces on the feeding mat like he had told them to. He might have missed out on their development until now but he would be damned if his great-grandkits were going to have no manners.

"Thank you Pop-pop" Germaine said politely and the others chimed in with wee meows, looking for praise as they learnt more manners from their big brother.

"Right, a DVD and sleepies" Ianto told them, "In the bedroom in Caramel's beddie."

Caramel looked at him with interest, then rose to follow the others through to the bedroom. She looked at the big bed that the babies were already on, lining up along the foot board to call to her. She clambered up and pulled at the covers, making a nest and they all cuddled in, her weird humming starting as she stroked the babies to sleep.

"What a good mama you are" Ianto gushed, "Sweetling, you are so lovely."

She wriggled as he leaned in to kiss her then he kissed Germaine as well, "Sleep tight babies, I will leave the DVD on for you. Then when you wake up we can go outside to run about."

Ianto tip-toed out and snuggled on the sofa with Jack, "I wish Nutty were here."

"Shhhh" Jack crooned as he looked over at the old cat asleep in the sun patch by the door. His fear was the coming day the old man wouldn't wake.

Minnie's death had almost broken Ianto, Peanut dying within a day as the two best mates went together across the rainbow bridge and it was only the stubborn heart of Bandit that kept him here.

Jack knew that he wouldn't worry about his love's heart now, he could see Ianto was happy with babies again.

Then Jack realised it was not just Ianto who would be heartbroken.

The last of their litter would be gone.

Jack held his sweetling tighter.

The babies would wake soon and their sunlight would chase the shadows from their hearts, filling the house with energy.

Like them, Bandit seemed to breathe it in like an elixir.

He wished for many more happy days in the sun.


	15. Really?

"Daddy?"

Jack opened his eyes to find his wee man wriggling beside him, "I gotta wee."

"Go on love" he said, rolling over and Ianto whined. "What's wrong Tiger?"

"It's dark" Ianto whispered and Jack smiled as 'little' Ianto wriggled again and he slid from the bed and turned on the bedroom light, Ianto shooting past and struggling with the onesie zip, then sighing with relief as he peed.

"Better baby?"

"Yeah" Ianto grinned happily.

They headed back to bed and Jack turned off the lights, setting his sweetling in the blankets.

Caramel was downstairs in the Kitty Room with the babies, all cuddled in with Germaine as well. Happy and loved.

"Daddy?"

"You need to poop too?" Jack asked and Ianto giggled.

"Melly"

"You want to talk about her sweetheart?" Jack tried not to sigh, this was why Ianto was not asleep then.

"We are keeping her, right?" little eyes looked at him with such honesty that it tore at Jack to realise Ianto thought she was going to the farm. Ianto really thought he might not be allowed to keep her.

"Oh sweetie" Jack sighed, "We will keep her so our little one has a big sister. All babies need a big sister, right?"

Ianto squealed happily, rubbing the scratch n sniff spot with his kitty cat nose, making purring noises as Jack laughed and cuddled him glad to have him a happy boy.

"I love you Daddy" Ianto sighed softly as he finally settled to sleep.

Next morning Jack kissed his love goodbye and headed for Owen who excitedly scanned him and confirmed a healthy baby due with the first snows.

Jack then went to a children's clothing store and arrived home with some lovely little dresses that had Ianto in overload as Caramel stood silently starting at them with awe. She had never had pretty stuff before, one of the dresses such a sweet yellow that she as fingering the silky fabric before she could stop herself.

"Try that one on, oh yes!" Ianto gushed, "Good choice Melly love. Go on, go put it on and show me if Daddy got it right."

She went to the bedroom the came back in the new dress, still amazed that she might be allowed to keep one of the pretty things and Ianto flapped his hands as he said she looked like a princess.

"You want to keep that one on?" Jack asked, "Or wear some of the jeans and t-shirts? Look, I got some hair things too. Girls like ribbons, right?"

She stared at him with confusion.

"Oh sweetling" Rem knew the problem and he knelt, "They are giving ALL of it to you. You don't have to choose. It's all for keeping. You never have to choose just one thing again. These are my grandparents. Grampy and Pop-pop will always share all the good things."

She grinned as she saw the truth in his face, then she reached out for a pretty butterfly hair clip and Jack crooned as he fixed it in her hair, a sweep around her little ear.

She ran for a mirror and Ianto stood behind her, his hands stroking her hair as he smiled at her mirror image, "Look at you. You are so pretty. Awwwww, my little diamond."

His voice was so warm and loving, his hands so gentle and when Autumn entered with a basket full of babies, placing them down she felt strong enough to run over and greet them.

"Hello there" Autumn smiled softly, "Are you gonna be Mama for me today?"

"I have a dress" Caramel told her with huge eyes, "Look. It's the sun."

"Yellow, yes. My favourite too, look" Autumn went over to the photo albums and pulled out one of her and her brothers at the beach, her little yellow sun frock and huge hat making Carmel gush.

"Oh! Mama Autty. So pretty" she said happily, "You have such pretty stripeys."

"Thank you love" Autumn smiled, then Germaine entered pulling a box of toys from the other room and they settled with the babies to play.

"So? She's staying then?" Autumn asked as she watched Ianto grin happily.

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed happily, "It was like she was made for us. Ianto will never let her go. Just like he will never let you go Autty love."

Autumn smiled as Ianto rushed off to get snacks for the babies and knew her Grampy was right.

Ianto was happier than a cat in a milk bottle factory.


	16. Preparing

Ianto looked up as Jack entered the house followed by Owen and he lit up, running for a cuddle.

He had been with the babies all day and was set in Little Mode which was lovely for Owen who didn't see that much of him these days and he sat for a cuddle on the sofa as Jack went to help the others with Tea. Rem's girls proved quick studies who were both amazed and annoyed to find their husband was a master chef from his Pop-pop's carful teachings and they now revelled in the cooking as a family.

"I got you something" Owen said after he was done being stroked like a cat, "It's in the bag there."

"Oooo, a pressie!" Ianto cooed with delight and he accepted the paper bag with interest, carefully opening it and peering in, his face becoming even more animated as he recognised a book of some kind. Ianto loves books no matter what size his brain felt.

"It's a Diary" Owen explained as Ianto pulled it out to stare at the picture of a little baby asleep on the front, "Baby's First Diary."

Ianto stared in shock, his mouth a little 'O' as he looked from the book to Owen.

"Look here" Owen plucked it from Ianto's grasp and opened it, "See? Roughly when Jack conceived, here is the weight he always is after a reset as it sort of happened after one. See? I wrote in his allergies, preferences and stuff. Here is where I wrote the day we confirmed the pregnancy. It has eight pages for each week, the extra page is for notes or questions you want to ask me. That way you don't' ever forget something you need to know. Each day you can write Jack's weight, if he has heart burn or was extra hungry, or tired. Then when I see you each Friday you have the extra page to check your questions for me. We can talk and write answers down so you can go back and review."

"Owen" Ianto breathed with wonder at the thoughtful gift.

"As Jack progresses we can log the baby's right, size and stuff. Each week we can compare and stuff. Each day is a full page so we can glue a scan pic on one as well as write under it our thoughts on it that day." Owen shrugged, "Just thought you might like it. You have a diary, right? Seems right Bumpy should have one too."

"Oh Owen, I love you" Ianto smiled leaning in to kiss his cheek, "You have the bestest ideas."

"Nah" Owen surged uncomfortably, "Just a book."

"Just a book" Ianto repeated, "It's my baby's first gift. First every gift!"

"Well...it's nothing" Owen said, his pleasure evident in his grin and Ianto rushed to find a spot for it in the corner of the bedroom where Jack had started to make a wee nursery area.

It had alarmed Ianto to find their bed moved to one side instead of the middle of the room where he liked it and he had made a bit if a fuss until Jack showed him the wee crib to be build from the box. Ianto had then spent the last few days making the kitset things with glee, loving the intricate instructions and all those wee screws, alum keys and such.

Everything was white, crisp and tiny. Ianto loved it.

Caramel had followed him up and watched with interest as he fussed. He turned to find her there and crooned as he gathered her into a cuddle "What's my sweetums bum doing aye?"

She cuddled in with a soft purr and hugged him tightly, not afraid to how her delight anymore as she was now starting to get used to being loved at fiercely. Turns out she is a coddler too and never knew it.

"Are you going to help with the custard Tada?" she asked in her wee kittyish voice and Ianto went all gooey, hearing his title from her felt so wonderful.

"Come on, you and I can do it, you are a champion custard mixer" he gushed as he led her to the slide and let go of her hand so she could slide down and lay in a heap at the bottom, giggling as he skipped down to pick her up for a kiss, then off they went.

"Owen, staying for tea?" Ianto yelled out as he neared the kitchen, "Where's Toshi?"

"Tosh is working tonight with Panda" Owen called back as one of Autumn's fluffs savaged his shoe, Owen leaning over the edge of the sofa to watch with glee, "I'm all alone."

"OOooo, you have to stay then!" Ianto rushed out with his hands flapping, "I'll pull out the sofa. We can have morning cuddles while Daddy showers then!"

Owen's smile lit up his face as he got a pre-tea cuddle as well.

Ianto definitely loved having babies to smother again and was in full Smother Mode.

Owen was glad he had packed his PJs in his backpack....just in case.


	17. Bumpy and Rompey

Jack walked into the bedroom and stopped, watching Ianto's pert arse wriggling about as he bent over the bed doing something. It had been a hot afternoon in the garden and he had realised some time ago that the caterwauling had stopped so he had come in to see if they were asleep to find the house empty.

The nose of someone in the master bedroom had cheered him as he now wondered what was going on, Ianto unpredictable when excited. Those wee squeaks were definitely excitement. Awww, such a sweetling.

"What are you up to naughty Tiger?"

Ianto turned and smiled sweetly, "Making my bump."

"What?" Jack blinked.

"Look. Owen got it for me. See? He writes your weight in Bumpy's Diary so I can see and this little bean bag here is the same as an ounce. I put them in this pack here and it straps on under my clothes, look." Ianto demonstrated by slapping it on like a backpack worn front ways and then he pulled on a shirt and rubbed his little bump.

"Iantoâ€¦" Jack was lost for words. Gods, he looked adorable.

"Now I can feel what it's like" Ianto gushed, "As you get heavier with Bump I can feel it too, I can feel how heavy it is and how much work you are doing. I can try to do the vacuuming or cook the tea and feel how hard it is. I can know how much work you are doing so I know when to nag and when you are OK. I can see that you can still bend or turn or lift something without it being too hard and be a better partner. I also will know when your back hurts and can offer massages and stuff, right?."

Jack smiled softly as he made a mental note to hug that silly idiot Owen and then he slid his arms around Ianto to bring him into a kiss.

"Awww, our bumps match, look" Ianto squealed with glee, "This is sooo fun. Look, it has an outtie"

Jack laughed as Ianto lifted the shirt and Jack could see that the artificial belly did indeed have an 'outtie' belly button.

"It will stretch and grow with you" Ianto was explaining as he rubbed it, "Feels funny, but nice too. I won't feel it kick or anything as wonderful as that but Owen says there is a little motorized thingee that can stimulate itâ€¦.no. That's not right. Simulate it."

Ianto snorted at the slip of the tongue, then shyly looked at Jack, "I'm your stimulator, right?"

"Oh baby" Jack huffed, "You stimulate me in every which way. Sweetheart of mine."

"I love you" Ianto gushed happily, "Bump is a good size and weight, the books say so. I got DVDs and books and Owen brought a life sized newborn dolly for me too. I can practice nappies!"

Ianto turned and removed the fake bump and then to Jack's immense joy he started to remove his clothing all together.

"Autumn came for the fluffs and Caramel chose to go with Germy. They are all going to the Farm for the afternoon" Ianto explained happily, "We can have some rompey pompey now."

"Oh baby, you say such lovely things to me" Jack gushed as he stated to struggle with his clothes but Ianto shushed him as he reverently pulled his shirt off and knelt to kiss the little Bump and crooned, "Go to sleep now. Taddy and Daddy are doing Grubby things that you are too little to understand so best you go snoozies now. Do you hear me? This is your Taddy speaking, don't make me send you to your womb."

Ianto laughed at his own joke then rose and kissed Jack with such passion that it took his breath away and when Ianto ended it the pop was loud, Ianto reversing for the bed with his gaze locked on Jack's twitching dick.

"Well now, that looks like it needs some action" he whispered as he licked his lips and then to Jack's delight he growled as he turned and presented his arse to crawl up the bed.

"Oh darling" Jack sighed, lunging for him and catching him around the waist, both of them laughing as they collapsed into the pillows, then more kissing and Ianto's hands doing such things that his little mind was too sweet to know and as he transformed into the adult version, all demanding and strong willed, Jack found himself face down in the pillows getting a right seeing to.

Gods it was glorious!


	18. Awwwww, more fluffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/c7f5n76gf/)   
>    
>  [](https://postimage.io/)

The fluffs were playing hide and seek, Ianto didn't know he was 'it' until he pulled back the curtain to find a fluff. A fluff that was upside down bracing his wee paws between the window frame and the back of the bookcase where the curtain usually slid in.

"Ding dong. What are you doing" he scolded and the little face lit up as Pop-pop gave him a new name. Pop-pop was 'little' today so the game was going to be fun now.

Ianto crept through the house finding babies in strange places, lots is yelling and tickling each time he did and soon he had found several. Seems Autumn had just scooped an armful into the car and he had no idea how many there were but the giggling mess behind the large curtain was definitely Germy and his best girl so Ianto saved that attack for last, watching the curtain shake as they got more excited.

Sweet darlings.

Ianto was giggling, choking and trying to be scary but it's hard to be scary with a cat on your head for a hat, one in each pocket of your big dressing grown and others hanging into it for a ride.

Ianto found a tiny ginger one in a toy aeroplane, not caring for the game as he pretend flew and Ianto took a few minutes to watch the tiny imagination as the kit laughed as his own antics then Ianto moved on, meowing softly as he went to alert those who might have got bored that Pop-pop was still coming to get them and little chirps and squeals signalled their glee.

[](https://postimg.org/image/f2s8u2agf/)   
[](https://postimage.io/)

It was such fun on a rainy afternoon.

Caramel and Germaine were beside themselves as Ianto did loud creeping towards them making growly noises then he seized them curtain and all as they screamed with fake terror.

Then Ianto found a big one in the trash can and decided that was enough of that game so he turned on the telly and called out that it was num-num time before heading into the kitchen to get treats.

[](https://postimg.org/image/ihf0nxv8v/)   
[](https://postimage.io/)

The kits rushed to watch telly, the Tom and Jerry Show making them all laugh happily.

[](https://postimg.org/image/ooltad1m7/)   
[](https://postimage.io/)

After a yummy snack they all started to feel tired to Pop-pop ordered them all to bed, settling with the lovely foot warmer thing Daddy had plugged in so he could watch the telly with warm toes.

Ianto was starting to doze when something wriggled against his foot and he moved it. Another wriggle so he moved it again.

Another wriggle and he looked down to find a couple of babies seeking the warm pouch as he slid his feet out and watched with undisguised soppiness as two babies crawled in and got comfy like it was a sleeping bag for two.

Ianto was so happy that his babies were happy, he knew he would be a good Taddy. He played with them, fed them and they were all sleeping, toilet time when they wake up and a movie maybe.

[](https://postimg.org/image/t2yvzy1kf/)   
[](https://postimg.org/image/6ocm5z9f3/)   
[](https://postimage.io/)

His feet were getting cold again so he rose to get his slippers and crept past the bedroom, peeking in to see Germy and Melly cuddled together in her big bed with their faces mooshed together. Best friends.

Sweet.

Then Ianto looked over at the row of tiny beds Jack had made, wee bunk beds full of fluffs all so sweet.

Ianto tiptoed in and covered babies with warm blankies just like you should when it's a cold yucky day and he turned to leave, then looked in the bottom bed of one of the bunks with confusion.

[](https://postimg.org/image/5kshu0orz/)   
[](https://postimage.io/)

He didn't recognise this fluff.

He knelt and looked at the baby more closely, the large dark eyes, stubby legs and decided look of embarrassment at being caught. Ianto considered, scratching absently at his elbow as he and the fluff had a staring contest then Ianto rose and walked from the room to think some more.

What was it hurting to have an extra fluff for the day, goodness knows it had fitted in so well he hadn't even noticed the extra mouth chomping away. His mama might wonder where he is though so Ianto picked up the phone and rang old Mrs Calmitty next door.

"Hello Mrs Calmitty, I do hope you are warm on such a yucky day. This is Ianto from next door."

"Yes, that's right. Me, the Welsh one. Jack is sort of American." Ianto smiled softly, "Yes. Loud isn't he."

Ianto looked back in the direction of the bedroom, "the reason why I am calling is because my kitties are having a sleep over with some other kitties and I have found an extra fur child in my child's bedroom...ye....yes, Chester. Yes, he must have come through the kitty flap. It is quite big as some ....yes....well fat is a strong word but maybe my babies get a bit solid."

Ianto was put out at the fat slur, honestly feeding your babies well did not mean they had to have special clothes made to...aw, well you know what I mean and he bristled as he listened, "No. No. Chester is no bother if he wants to play. They are having a sleep. I will send him home before tea, OK"

Ianto hung up and went back into the bedroom, "Chester? I talked to your mama and you can stay and play today but you must go home before dark, OK?"

The little pug dog grunted happily as he snuggled on the little bed.

This place rocks.

[](https://postimg.org/image/n0mnvpnqn/)   
[](https://postimage.io/)


	19. Doggy Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/gnbth23xr/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.io/)

Jack had gone up and down the fence until he found the hole Chester had slid through and as he knelt to inspect it he heard the old lady on the other side of the fence, "I knew the little bugger had made a hole. I am so sorry."

"Not at all" Jack assured her as he rose to face her over the fence, "Ianto loves cuddling all manner of babies and Chester is always welcome. My only concern is for the kitties getting out so I was going to patch it or if you are happy with him coming to play we could put a doggy door that only goes one way so he can get to us but Ianto's fur babies can't get out. Then you can just call for one of us to bring him home or come collect him and have a cuppa."

"Oh!" her face lit up, her life the solitary lonely one of some elderly who do not have family in the area, "that sounds lovely dear."

"Right, shopping..." Jack turned as several kats rushed inside from where they had been listening and Jack grinned as he knew he would have some little companions for his trip.

Jack kissed his beloved goodbye as Ianto stood at the kitchen sink doing lots of little multi coloured bowls. His humming was sweet as well, a fur child in a front pack with a look of glee. "And some toilet paper please Cariad?"

"OK love" Jack smiled as he headed out, climbing in and making sure all fluffs were either in the house or in the vehicle. The rule was nobody in the front yard. He went to pull out and found a fluff had squished into the dash. Good thing he had the Torchwood SUV and didn't need to worry about his speed, no way he could see the Speedo there.

Another had plonked itself on the back seat and clipped itself into a seatbelt, a little cushion to help it see out the window. Gods, how many babies do they have around here? Jack didn't know how many were Kats and how many were plain old Cats then he smiled as he realised none of them were 'plain old' anything. Ianto loved them all regardless of their development or heritage.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/5mgoc1bov/)

As it should be.

Jack left them playing in the SUV, careful to remove the keys and lock it so they were safe, then he went into the hardware store and got the doggy door for the fence. Then he headed to the local grocery store and made sure to get two extra empty boxes so when he loaded the SUV the kits all leaped like mad things into the boxes and argued over them as he drove home.

"Hi Daddy" Ianto called as they arrived home, Rem calling out as well as he left his to queens having a snooze with some babies to help his Grampy. Soon both men were happily placing the flap on the fence, Rem sorting nails and screws as Jack made sure it worked correctly, the little pug pushing past happily to test it and then race inside to his 'Uncle Pop-pop' for a cuddle.

"Chester, me old chestnut!" Ianto cried gleefully as Jack laughed and Rem stretched, then huffed happily as Jack hugged him.

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/3kksbj33j/) [](https://postimage.io/)

"How are you sweetling?" Jack asked and Rem purred as he hugged his lovely grandfather and assured him that things were great. He should have come home sooner.

"Now, now" Jack soothed, "You have come home at exactly the right time. Your Pop-pop is so happy he might burst. He has missed you, of all the kats you know he worries about you most of all. Feather is in his own little world all happy, Autumn is sorting things out but you have always been a changeable kat."

"Yeah, it took me a while to sort myself but this...these queens...aw Grandy. I am gonna be a dad, can you believe it?" Rem hummed.

"And you will be a great one" Jack assured him, "You will play such great games, feed their imaginations and remember to stand back when the Mama train is coming through."

Rem laughed as they walked back in and then Jack headed to the kitchen to help Ianto who was now happily filling the bowls he had just been washing, afternoon snack time about to happen.

Then Jack saw a large bowl and felt a stirring of love, knowing it was for Rem and his wives so he offered to carry it through to them, enjoying all those huge whiskers flicking as they smelt the fish pie.

Little squeals filtered through for the other room as Ianto placed the bowls down and Jack went back out to find his love waiting for him with another bowl.

"For me?" Jack asked with glee, sitting and accepting the hot lasagne.

"Rhys' recipe" Ianto said proudly, "Without garlic as your tummy doesn't like it at the moment."

Jack settled and sighed happily.

Ianto was happy. All that mattered.


	20. fun with bread

Ianto was singing as he dusted, dancing about the room with little eyes watching silently behind the couch.

Caramel and Germaine were hiding.

Had been for a little while and Pop-pop was pretending not to know as he worked. Every now and then he would turn to the nest and the two bundles the kats had made from pillows and address it, "Are you two still asleep? Gods, probably farting and stuff. Lords, I hope neither of you poo the bed or something."

Both Kats held their paws over their mouths as they giggled and snorted with glee at tricking him like that, silly Pop-pop thinking they were still in there.

"I don't know" Ianto said to himself, "Bloody kits, such lazy beasts."

The sniggering was getting loud and Germaine squeaked as a foot slipped out. Pulling it back as they both peered over the back of the sofa, just little green eyes and ears. Ianto apparently had not seen and they were still safe. Melly pulled the blanket around them both as she felt the chill and wondered if she should have pulled some clothes in with them but then Pop-pop knelt and to her delight he lit the big fire Grampy had set before leaving for work.

"Grampy will be home soon" Ianto said softly and she finally remembered that he was special and had Catkind powers. She watchd the flame grow and Germaine shifted next to her as he agreed the it did look nice.

They crept out into the room as Ianto sat with his back to them and then he swung to roar at them, making them scream and then laugh as he flopped on the ground and they ran to smother him. Silly Pop-pop being scary. Like. Ever!

"Are you bored?" he asked and they nodded.

"well." He seemed to ponder, "There is a supermarket run before Jack gets back I guess."

They gasped with glee and ran to get ckithes on as he left a note for Jack and led them to the car, the little ones talking excitedly about who was going to push. Ianto smiled as he knew two kiddie carts would be employed as they raced about and he was pleased that the staff were used to them now, calling then the HJ Kitties.

In they went, leaving Ianto to lock the doors and shake his head as he slid the keys into this pocket and followed, the screams of delight echoing as the two beasts took off with little carts. The revving noises and squealing noises for brakes also loud but as he heard more than one staff member call out cheerfully he knew they were OK.

Choosing the cleanest looking adult sized cart and using a few wet wipes kept in a wee snap lock bag for such emergencies to wipe the handle, Ianto prepared to move out, calmly filling it with what was needed.

A little cart flew past with what appeared to be chocolate milk and a frozen chicken. He consulted the list and checked them off his, then another cart blew past giving him a glimpse of what looked like a pair of bed socks, some oranges and a water melon.

Hmmmm.

Water melon was not on the list as it was expensive this time of year but it wouldn't hurt I guess. Fruit? Tick.

"POPPPPPPPPPPPPP-PPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" Ianto rounded the corner to find the children locked in mortal combat over a long bread stick and he rolled his eyes as he removed another one from a display and poked Germaine with it. He lit up and give his Pop-pop a look of adoration as he accepted it and then he yelled as she got away.

Garlic bread maybe?

Ianto found some mice fresh garlic cloves and added them to the cart, then some butter so he could used the mangled bread sticks later, the sword fight no doubt epic as Mister Hubbard yelled at them to dance more with their feet. Then the sound of loud squeals as they were offered food, the old butcher such a softy for these babies.

Ianto rounded the aisle stack and froze, the babies behind the counter with Mister Hubbard crouched down as they talked to him, both of them clearly showing their Catkind teeth.

Mister Hubbard did not look concerned or afraid as he rubbed furry little ears and Ianto approached slowly, careful not to alarm them.

Then they took off with a salami in one of the carts s Mister Hubbard rose and glanced at Ianto.

"Finally got them close enough for a wee pet. Alien then?"

Ianto nodded mutely and the old man smiled, "Lovely wee mites. From the future like, another planet?"

Ianto nodded, listening for any danger, "My grandson is Catkind, my foster daughter a hybrid. Orphans. Brought to us."

"Ah, that bloody Doctor no doubt" the old man snorted, "Him and his jelly babies and timey wimey malarkey. Always looking for liquorice babies, one if his favourites. Like the black jelly beans."

Ianto grinned at the surprise and nodded, "Yes, my son Valentine came from the Tardis, then came the others. Germaine is actually my great-grandson but that's..."

"wibbly wobbly timey wimey" the old man roared with laughter, "Sounds right. One of these days he will run into himself and bamboozle himself with his nonsense."

"TADDA!"

Ianto smiled and nodded his goodbyes as the little girl started to panic, searching for him frantically then seeing he was still in the meats.

"Oh Taddy, I got scared" she ran to him, nuzzling in.

"What wonderful days" Mister Hubbard said softly, "Twenty First Century. When it's all changing young man."

Ianto couldn't wait to tell Jack when they got home.

What a funny man.


	21. be good

"Seems he travelled in the late sixties from Argonia" Jack said as he sat on the sofa watching a pert arse waggle. Ianto was banking the fire, also fanning his beloved's flames and knew it too, the minx.

"He is nice" Ianto said as he glanced back to see what progress he was making and was rewarded as his Cariad pulled at the tenting in his trousers.

"I met him on arrival actually" Jack smiled, "He was a nice young man, a wife and a couple of young ones. Earthlings originally, their ancestors at least. It was supposed to be a pilgrimage to Mecca but the darned ship broke down. The three weeks it took for another replacement was all it took for them to decide they wanted to stay."

"So...Egyptian? Mayan?" Ianto guessed, "Lovely skin."

"Mayan" Jack nodded, "I've helped so any over the years I lose track. Huh. His wife was so shy."

"He never speaks of his family, but such a nice man" Ianto crawled to the sofa and into Jack's lap, "Always so happy to see the Kats."

"And who wouldn't be" Jack soothed. He wondered how many of those he had helped over the years were still Cardiff based and realised he had been lax, the butcher only a flash in the pan. As if hearing, Ianto smiled softly.

"Jack, I can do a wee check of where some of them are if you like" he offered and Jack laughed softly, then lit up as Caramel ran into the room wet and dripping with a towel around her.

"You little monkey, did you get out of the bath all by yourself?" Jack crooned as he started to dry her and Ianto rose to get the wee boy who was probably sliding as low as he could in the hopes of staying in longer. Not all Kats liked water but the Germ sure did.

Ianto entered the bathroom and grinned as he looked at the bubble filled bath that seemed empty. He sighed loudly and walked over to look down at one wee ear poking out of the bubbles, flicking now and then as the bubbles must tickle.

"Little horrors" Ianto said loudly, "They left the water in, I better get the plug out then."

Ianto reached down and swished his hand in the water, then laughed as the little boy's head popped up to glare at him, "Pop-pop don't you dare...I will gurgle down the hole"

Ianto gasped and grabbed at his chest, "Oh my love, oh gods, I didn't see you. Oh my little man, how can I be so silly. You could have died or something!"

Germaine let his Pop-pop lift him out and rub him dry, his hair all standing out on his wee body like he had been electrocuted. Ianto let him play in front of the mirror with his longish hair, making a Mohawk as Ianto gently rubbed his tail with its own special towel.

Pop-pop always did things like that and it made all the difference.

"Come on stinky breath" Ianto said and Germaine laughed as he skipped over to brush his teeth, the pink brush in the sink showing Melly had already done hers. As Germaine used the special child's brush to do his sharpies as he calls them Ianto lovingly cuddled him from behind as he whispered that he was so good at that, if it were an Olympic sport he would win gold.

It was fun when Pop-pop was helping and Germaine knew he was a good boy as his lovely Pop-pop said so.

He had never been a good boy before.

He worked really hard to stay one.

Maybe then they wouldn't send him away.


	22. wishes are not horses

"Santa?" Caramel asked with confusion and Germaine excitedly explained Christmas to her, making Jack gasp as he overheard and he launched into a big story about the fluffs who thought Christmas was a mousie called Chris.

He got out a photo album and they all looked at the pretty pictures of Christmases past, noting how big the kats got in each one, marking each year. Jack pointed with glee at the table"See? Pressies, a tree and a huge feed Pop-pop does that makes me almost sick. But then I eat more the next day."

Jack leaned back and sighed theatrically, Leftover turkey sandwich. Ahhhhhtrghhhhhhhhhh."

Caramel looked at him with surprise as he sounded like the Homer Simpson dude of telly and Germaine laughed, "He's right. Wow. Your first Christmas, we really need to plan."

"Yes" Ianto entered the conversation as he sat with a box in his hands, "I have here the official Santa Letter Box."

"Oh gods!" Germaine's eyes bugged out as he excitedly wriggled over, "Me first!"

"Actually germ, I was gonna suggest that" Ianto smiled lovingly, unable to scold the baby for being pushy, "Then you can show Melly how it's done like a good friend."

"Yeah" he was already in the box scrabbling around with his wee paws, "You gotta pick the right paper, That's important. The right paper for the letter see? I want this one this year."

He showed her a piece of paper with Christmas lights dangling along one edge like they were about to fall off, the picture so cleverly drawn. Probably by Pop-pop because he is clever and stuff ya know.

"You pick a piece, wow I have to get my pen next. A purple one. I like purple, purple is cool" he was muttering as he rustled about in the pencil case from the box and came out triumphant, the purple glitter pen brandished like a wand, "Right, then you write a letter to Santa. Don't tell what it is, it's a wish ya see. You have to be fertile."

"Furtive" Ianto corrected gently with a hand rubbing wee ears and Germaine giggled as he agreed that was the word he had been looking for.

"Right, you write dear Santa can I please have....wherever to really want...for Christmas. If you can't get it can I get ...something else cool....instead" Germaine said without looking up from his paper with his whiskers twitching as he concentrated, "You see Santa is busy and might not be able to get the first pick. We give him more than one thing so if he can't he can find something else. He wants to be a good Santa and we don't want him to feel bad for not giving us our first wish. That is usually too hard."

"Done" she said as she watched him fold the paper and she did the same.

"Now an envelope and we put the letter in and seal it" he demonstrated, his little licking tongue so cute, "And Pop-pop already has the address on the front, see? He will post them for us later. We put them up here with the mail to go."

They Kats carefully did so and stood back to stare at the envelopes with greedy glee.

"Right, I'm off to work" Jack said as he leaned over for kisses, "I shall post these on the way shall I? Soonest done, first in first served. More chance of a good wish granted then."

Two little faces glowed with glee as kisses were bestowed and Jack had to promise to let them see him posting them, the photo sent back a few minutes later on the phone showing him with the letters half in the letter box with their Santa addresses clearly showing a relief.

Jack had then removed the envelopes without dropping them and settled back in the SUV to chose carefully. Germaine. He knew Ianto really wanted Melly's so he chose to do Germaine's. He ripped it open and took a deep breath, wondering what the little spidery writing would ask for.

Last year it had been his own room which Autumn had huffed over and he had gotten the new gumboots instead. This year would be different if Jack had anything to do with it.

He tore the envelope carefully and started to read, his face paling as he did so and he sat staring out at the cars going past for a while.

Damn.

He finally put the SUV into gear and drove around the corner, not heading for the Hub after all but for Autumn's place.

The wee man had been clear in what he wanted, something that would tear at her heart as well as Pop-pop's if he had chosen this letter instead and Jack was relieved he had been the one to get first choice of which child to see to. Germaine was going to get his first wish this year. He was also going to ask Autumn for the other Santa letters so he could see past wishes that went unanswered.

Goddamn it all.

Jack was going to make the wee man's Christmas if it killed him


	23. done deal

Autumn sat reading the letter again as Jack fiddled with the tablecloth. So Ianto that. A pretty cloth on the table.

"I had no idea he was so ...sad" she sighed.

"Honey, if your Pop-pop had read this he would have been unable to contain himself and blown the whole Santa thing" Jack sighed, "I don't think this is about him being sad, I think it is about him being happy. He is so happy and wants it to stay that way. I know this is a wake-up call for you, I also know this was not all your fault, after all he is an orphan who knew from his first days before his eyes were even open that he was alone. Abandoned in his mind. He loves Melly, he loves me and especially his beloved Poppy. Darling, he loves you too, that's why he gave the second wish. He told Melly the first one doesn't happen."

"So he was so sure I would say no" she said sadly, her whiskers drooping.

"I know the lovely girl I helped raise has a heart bigger on the inside" Jack assured her, "We can fix this. You know what to do."

She nodded and sighed softly as she rose to get the other letters that showed him wanting toys and in some cases things for the other Kats instead of himself. His wee heart so lovely. This was the first big thing he had asked for, knowing the answer would be no, his first show of a backbone.

_Dear Santa_

_I would really like to belong to my Pop-pop and call him my Taddy instead so me and Melly can be brother and sister. I know how busy you are and I have lots of siblings already so please can we all have our own little drink bottle with our names on instead?_

_Thank you Santa_

_Love from_

_Germ._

Jack looked at the Christmas lights with little names printed next to the different colours to show autumn's brood had all been remembered. Such a sweet little boy.

"So the real question is, what are we going to do about this?" Jack asked, "The minute your Pop-pop sees this his heart will break. You know it will because he will also think you will not give him over."

"I have to talk to my Toms about this" she finally said, "They have a say too. This is not something we can just fix. I can't just say take him. I need to know what my husbands think."

Jack knew what the answer would be and he tapped his fingers on the table, "My study I guess."

"What?"

"Well, he will need his own room. I don't want him feeling squeezed out when the baby comes so this is best, him and Melly downstairs side by side. Baby with me and Ianto, then into the room Ianto uses as a wardrobe room. I know he will have a wee meltdown at having to actually put his onesie collection away but he will manage it. Maybe if I built one wall into a large wardrobe with sliding doors, won't change the room much. Baby won't need much. We were talking about a bigger house anyway." Jack tapped some more, "If we wait until after baby is born then it won't make him think we are having to move because of his wish. We will make it about the baby then, he can think he is helping us choose a new home for his new brother or sister."

"Oh bum" she huffed, "This is a done thing isn't it. I will go find them and have a talk, I know they will agree. They have been telling me for a while to stop keeping his bed open and let another kit into it."

"You have too many" Jack said flatly, "Too many babies and not enough help. You need another set of paws. Maybe if you had a sister things would be different. Kaylee is too small, the gap too wide. If only you had a litter sister instead of brothers. The two of you would have ruled the world."

Autumn considered and then canted her head, "Do you think...I mean. Do you think Uncle Doctor can ask if there is a queen who wants a fresh start? Come work here with me?"

"Well, that would be a great idea love. Maybe one who has lost her mate and doesn't want to take another just yet. Just wants to be useful?" Jack nodded, "I will see if he still has that bloody cell phone."

Autumn rose and headed for the door, Jack calling after her, "Auty?"

"Yes Grampy?" she turned back, her hand on the door handle.

"We _are_ taking him" he said firmly, "Our Germ. He is not coming back here, OK?"

She nodded and headed out to tell her Toms knowing they would both nod and accept it.

After all, they had been trying to make her see that fact for some time.


	24. time to reflect

 

Jack knew his lovely sweetling would be the hardest one to sort out so he waited until everyone was in bed and he settled in the bedding, pulling Ianto into his arms and gently gathering handfuls of onesie to keep him contained before whispering what the letter had contained.

  

As he had expected, Ianto had wept, twisted and wrestled to get free then flopped against him as his heart bled for the wee one cuddled in the bed downstairs with his bestest wee friend. 

  

"Easy now"� Jack soothed,"Easy darling.  It's OK, he's OK.  He's here and so loved."�

  

Ianto snuffled and clung to him some more, then a gentle sigh.

 

 "I talked to Autumn"� Jack decided it was now, all or nothing so Ianto wouldn't fret, "It's agreed he is ours now.  I will convert the study into his own wee room for now, the baby is fine up here with us for the first few months or so.  We will start looking when Bubs is about three or four months old so before the first birthday we are in a new house.  Gods, we go from an empty nest to two children and a third on the way."�

 

 Ianto had listened as he calmed down and then he wiped his eyes and leaned back, "She was OK?  I don't want her upset."�

  

"She was fine"� Jack assured him, "We actually had a good talk and agreed she needed help.  Another queen to help with the Kits and maybe a wee bit of birth control.  With Rem and his queens in the spare room, Melly in the Kat room and Germ into the study we will be a full house.  I would like Rem and his queens to stay if they want.  A would like a big homestead with some land, space to play with the kits.  Also means we can take some of our grandkits from Autumn at times for sleepovers and such like we have been.  Just because we have our own babies they should not feel like we don't want them any more either."�

 

 "Oh Daddy, you are so right"� Ianto smiled, snuggling in now his emotions had levelled out.

 

 "Also I had a talk with Rem and his queens"� Jack continued, "With the kits due any day they have settled here and love this house.  All the memories and such so when we do eventually move out I have offered this place to Rem as a Kit gift.  After all, we gave Autumn the farm."�

  

Ianto had gone still again, Jack knowing the thought of those kits without him making him a wee bit crazy so he reminded him, "We are not going anywhere yet.  We will wait for about six months or so, we will move before our baby's first birthday.  Months and months away.  I am just preparing you.  By the time we move the Kits will all be running around and lively, coming to us for sleepovers just like Autumn's.  You will be here for the birth and for those special careful first weeks."�

  

Ianto hummed as he saw the logic in Jack's words, nodding, "So...like...maybe next Christmas in a new house?  Our last in this one this time?"�

  

"That's right darling"� Jack relaxed, knowing now that Ianto would not panic, "This Christmas here and maybe by your birthday we move?  Yeah?  August?  Lots of time to look, get one modified and stuff.  All done the way you want to before we move in.  Gods, we could even build one if you want."�

 

Ianto settled to consider things as the night wore on.

.

.

.

.

.

Next morning they stood in the back yard looking around at the flower beds Ianto carefully tended, the little graves lovingly cared for and Jack saw the love and pleasure Ianto found in this place.

 

Ianto had loved the apartment but the Grandkits were born here, their first steps, first words.  This place held so many memories, Jack saw why Ianto was reluctant to change.

  

"I like it here" Ianto pouted, looking around with sorrow as he saw Jack was right.

  

They had to make some changes.

  

Jack saw Ianto's sorrow and wondered how he could fix this, how he could get them what they wanted without upsetting him.

 

 "Yoohoo"� a voce called out and Ianto smiled as he ran to the fence, calling back to the lovely old lady that he would be around in a tick for a cuppa.

  

Jack realised he didn't want to leave her either.

  

Of course not.


	25. Chester calls

Chester had arrived early, seemed more than slightly upset and snorting about like a little pig more than a pug. Something was wrong and Ianto wished Jack were here but he wasn't so he picked up the phone.

It rang and rang.

Now he was worried as Mrs Calmitty had it by her chair she liked to sit in to watch her soaps.

After some thought he decided to go over, telling Rem and his queens so they could mind the kits and the pug, Netty waving a paw as she cuddled a wee one from the batch Autumn had dropped off not so long ago and Minerva rising to go see if the two older Kats wanted to come into their nest for cuddles now the babies were there.

Feather and Milo were coming over for the afternoon so Autumn had dropped off several kits for smothering as she knew her brother and his mate would take them all to the park for fun. Katylyn was due later in the day as well, her and James wanting to go through the Christmas box as Ianto had assured her there were spares so they could gussy up their own little love nest. The way he had clasped his hands as he told her had been so cute.

What a bother, the whole family coming for some fun, Autumn and her two toms bringing the rest of the brood later for a pre-Christmas party and decorating afternoon, now he had to go next door because her hearing aid battery was on the fritz again. Third time in as many months. He told her it was a dud card of batteries.

Ianto knocked politely, then used the spare key for such occurrences and stepped inside. "Ella?"

He checked the front room where she liked to sit and watch the traffic, then sighed. "Ella? Where are you love?"

He walked though the house and frowned some more, then looked up the stairs with unease. Oh how he wished Daddy were here, but he knew what this was and steeled himself as he walked slowly up to her bedroom where he had unstuck the window for her last week. She was in the bed as if asleep but he knew without touching her that she was gone, poor Chester.

Ianto picked up the phone and rang Jack.

He then sat by the bed so she wouldn't be alone and waited, hearing Jack on the stairs with Owen a relief and they soothed him as Jack wiped tears he hadn't even realised had escaped while he had waited.

"Poor Chester" he sobbed, "Poor wee fluff. So close to Christmas too. Not fair Cariad. No fair at all."

"Hush now" Jack pulled him close and looked over at Owen who had called the Heddlu to report it.

"Died in her sleep yeah" he was confirming, "Looks like the old girl's heart gave out. She was a good age. Yeah, we will wait here."

Later Ianto sat forlornly on the sofa with Germy in his lap trying to comfort him, little whiskers shivering as he stroked Ianto's hair lovingly. Such a sweet sight that Autumn knew for sure that she had made the right choice in agreeing to give him over. After all he hadn't even hers to start with and he had never really clicked with her.

Chester didn't seem to care much as he ran about with a kitten on his back grunting happily. He liked it here.

"Daddy, what will happen to the D.O.G?" Autumn asked and Rem turned to look at her with surprise as he hadn't thought about that then also looking at Valentine who was busy tying a little shoelace for a Kit he couldn't remember the name of.

"I suspect your Pop-pop has already formulated the plan to smuggle him about in his jacket if the authorities come looking" Valentine answered his daughter and she giggled at the image.

"I have talked to Mrs Calmitty's lawyer" Feather said as he entered the room, Milo not far behind as he never was far behind his beloved, their love so strong and apparent in their constant touching, "Apparently everything she has was left to Pop-pop including Chester Pug."

"What?" Ianto looked up with shock at his grandKats, "She did what?"

"Apparently the old dear owns the back two sections that are all fenced up, one is a vacant lot and the other has an old shed on it from when it used to be a garage. Looks like you almost own this whole block Pop-pop."

"Bullshit" Ianto snorted, "Sorry to sound like your Uncle Owie but I call bullshit on that one."

"Mama Poppsy pop said bullshit" wee voices called gleefully as wee bums flashed, tails held up like aerials as little kits raced to tell on him and they all laughed at the fluffy demons.

"Look at that, they take after their uncle Rem" Ianto spluttered with glee, his earlier upsets gone.

"Wait, the whole block?" Jack frowned, "But this isâ€¦.shit. Really?"

"AND GRAMPS SAID SHIT"


	26. shuffling

Ianto had been considering and now stood in the back yard looking at the high fence between his yard and the vacant lot beyond.

"Tad?" Valentine said softly, pulling the door shut as he stepped into the patio to watch his lovely Taddy, the silent scene inside playing out as kits raced about covered in tinsel swatting at baubles and the older Kats tried to coral them. Yeah, you get the picture of chaos, right?

"It is a big section, they both are" Ianto said as he turned to look at his son and he smiled, reaching out to stroke the little love heart swatch of ginger fur lovingly, "Her house is a bit buggered. Needs work."

"So what are you thinking lovely Taddy bum?" Valentine asked as he stepped closer to get arms to cuddle and caress under his shirt, Ianto's fingers deftly working his backbone.

"I am thinking your Daddy said we could build a place if I wanted and those two sections are huge, running the entire block. If we build on there then a large playground for the babies could fit too, these fences come down and we have us a commune right in the middle of the town. No need to move, no need to leave the wee graves." Ianto glanced at the little memorial garden where Minnie and Peanut lay in repose and Valentine felt himself going mushy at the thought of his lovely Taddy not wanting to leave their remains. Of course not.

"So, Rem and his queens could stay here with their new ones enjoying a Kit Paradise" he agreed, "You and Dad in your new place with the new baby and the twins."

Melly and Germ now insisted on wearing matching things and had been called the twins for a little while, usually out of Ianto's hearing but they all knew he was encouraging them to be little nuttas.

"Yes, then maybe if the Calmitty house is done up it can serve as another home?" he said with a hopeful gleam that had Valentine looking surprised.

"Tad? Are you thinking of me and Stasi?"

"She is getting frail love" Ianto sighed, "She has many years left but she is not conducive to spaceflight, the years you have spent on the cruisers have been fun I know and you have both loved travelling the stars but her voice is waning. Her time as ship's entertainment is drawing to a close. Maybe if it is you saying you want to spend time with your grandkits she need not admit her singing career is coming to an end? My love, you are both still young and have time for some fun. Come home, be here for the birth of your sibling. You know it will mean so much to your Dad as well, having you here to witness his baby. Not to mention the fact Uncle Owie misses you dreadfully each time you sail."

"She is getting frail" Valentine said softly, "I wonder if she had been given a better start in life if she would have more time but I fear she is entering her adult years. More time sunbathing and listening to a song on the radio instead of providing one for those eating their meals. Yeah. I have loved sailing, loved space and Uncle Doctor getting me that job on the big star liner was such a boon but I am being selfish wanting to stay there. Besides, every time I come home Uncle Owie is impossible with his moaning and pouting that I am leaving him again. I think if I spend more time in the Hub he would be happier as well. It is a shame he and Aunty Tosh never had more children and I know me and mine are cherished."

"You trained to be a Torchwood medic, and agent. The job on the cruise ship was too good to pass, I know that love but it's been almost five years, the shore time here way too short. I have pined for you, never said so but I have. Your Daddy will tell you, I cry every time the Away Ship ascends."

"Oh Taddy" Valentine smiled, his lovely Tad so wonderfully sweet. "Stasi misses you, constantly rings for that reason. Having our own wee home next door would be wonderful. Thank you."

"What are you two up to?" Katylyn asked as she stepped outside and escaped the madness, "James is getting smothered by a little black kit I've never seen before, is that one if Autumn's?"

"No, it's one ofâ€¦gosh what is her name?" Ianto screwed his face up, "Stella. Gosh. Stella, the new queen that came with your Uncle Doctor the other day. She has two Kits. Her Tom left her for another and she was ostracized as he told everyone they were not his. Silly really, he is a Persian as black as the ace of spades and she such a lovely champagne Siamese. Two little black fluffy beasts that are the spit of him and he turns his back. Autumn likes her, seems she is also into gumboots and gardening. The two are as thick as thieves. The Kits all love it, calling her Mama2. Cheeky brats."

"Well, as long as they know there is only one Pop-pop" she smiled as she entered the hug, her father and grandfather holding her tightly, "no one can ever come close to you."

"Awwwww" Ianto crooned, "Remember that when the wee one on your belly won't go home because he wants to stay for bubbles."

Her eyes widened as her father started to purr loudly with delight, his own mind feeling the baby in the bond.

His beloved little bit was with kit.

What a way to start Christmas.


	27. Smut because it was needed

"Babe?"

Ianto turned from where he was kneeling weeding and looked up at his gorgeous pregnant husband who stood rubbing his bump as he looked down at him, "Babe, where are the fluffs?"

"Autumn is having a birthday party for the Gergort Pups" Ianto explained, "Rem and his queens went with them, all quiet here at home. They will be back at tea time. Casserole."

Almost in a dreamy and quick move, Jack lifted him to his feet and moved his hands behind Ianto's back and continued to pull him in closer. He could feel Jack's hard-on pushing against his lower abdomen. At that very moment, Ianto wanted nothing more than to get naked and do ... well...everything.

Jack slowly walked backwards, pulling Ianto towards him through the house as the gumboots were kicked off awkwardly. He began unbuttoning Ianto's shirt; each stroke of his fingers against his chest creating fresh currents through his body. By the time they'd reached the bedroom, Ianto was bare-chested and Jack pulled his t-shirt off in a quick movement. His lips were back on his and his tongue softly pushed into his mouth. When Jack moved to kiss his chest and his smooth nipples, Ianto moved his hands against the wee bump and heard Jack moan with pleasure. Then Jack was suddenly unbuckling Ianto's belt and undoing the top button. He felt the zipper loosen and hot breath down there. He could feel his pre-cum wetting his boxers.

Jack turned him and gently pushed him back, for a second, Ianto lost his balance but quickly realised the bed was behind him. He sat. Jack pushed his chest back and forced him to lie down. He looked up at the ceiling as Jack's mouth lightly bit his underwear. His mouth moved up towards the tip of his manhood and again, he felt more pre-cum. Then Jack's mouth was over the top of the underwear and he used his hand to lift it away. His mouth gently licked the tip of his foreskin and Ianto quickly tried to think of something else. He pressed his hand against his head as he lay there looking up at the ceiling. Then suddenly Jack's mouth opened and he could feel it being swallowed. The hot mouth was almost too much. For a few seconds, Jack pushed his mouth closed and held him inside without moving. Then he went deeper. Then a little more. He guessed it was in about half-way. Then further and further. Then he knew that he was all the way inside his mouth and he had to concentrate not to cum.

Jack stopped and appeared above him. He pulled Ianto's blue-jeans the remainder of the way down and took a moment to pull his shoes off; all the while he held a dirty, knowing smile. Ianto was naked and felt a little cold. Though within seconds, Jack had pulled his own chino's off and was suddenly naked on top of him. He kissed more vigorously this time, pressing his hard-on against Ianto's and his chest-hair almost tickled Jack's bare chest. With Jack pressed down on him, cock to cock, chest against chest, he was very excited to be having afternoon delights.

He turned Jack over and took charge. He started with kissing Jack, then moving down to his chest. He licked his nipples and heard Jack moan. Then he followed the trail down and put Jack's dick in his mouth and worked his way from the tip to the centre. Then tried his best to take it all in but felt his gag-reflexes object. He kept it at three quarters of the way and began to suck. Jack's pleasure was obvious with each moan. He found that when he used his hand to slowly wank him, while he sucked lightly on the tip, Jack's moans became more vocal.

He continued for a while longer and fell into a beautiful rhythm of sucking and lightly wanking. Then Jack's hand shot out and pushed his head away. Confused, he looked towards his face and saw Jack's face, it seemed he was almost in pain. Then he realised; he was too close. He stopped and moved back to kiss Jack and lay on top of him.

For a time, they moved like that, with Ianto on top and Jack underneath; gyrating and rubbing hard against each other. Then Jack would take charge and push his way on top and they'd repeat.

Again, Jack was on top and kissing him. Then suddenly he rearranged himself to sit on Ianto's cock and leaned down and kissed him. When Jack next pulled away, he whispered, "I want it inside me."

Suddenly Jack leaned away from him and grabbed some lube. Then his lips were against his again and he saw him reach behind and add lube to his hole. Jack's hand slowly wanked Ianto's dick and slid lube all over it. Then he positioned it so the tip was pushing against him. He pushed down and kissed him again and Ianto could feel Jack lower himself. Then suddenly, as Jack gasped, he felt it enter. For a moment, Jack sat frozen and looked up, a faint light drifted into the room and illuminated his short-black hair. Then he settled and slowly pushed it in further.

Ianto thought he was going to cum again as the hot, warmth swallowed him, but he managed to hold it off. The feeling that came over him was euphoric; he was inside him and he hoped he wouldn't come too soon. Jack looked like he'd reached new levels of ecstasy and slowly moved up and down on his very hard member.

The sensation was too good. He was getting very close to cumming.

Jack quickly sat down and took him all the way, he was close yet again. Then he knew he was going to. He was all the way inside as Jack sat straight and pushed down, then up again and down as Ianto's cum exploded inside him. Jack lifted up slightly and then hot cum spurted out of Jack, all over Ianto's chest, just as he himself continued to fill Jack. Jack moaned so loudly that Ianto suddenly thought about the fluffs coming home and hearing from the driveway, even as he finished inside him. It seemed to go on for a long time; for them both.

"Shit, I'll get a cloth" Jack panted, then started to laugh "Shower? Jesus, it was like Niagara Falls!"

"We both needed that" Ianto agreed happily, so pleased to still be enough for his beloved. So naughty and wicked during the day, to run through the house naked with giggles and soft kisses. Then the dirty birds they are had rompey-popmeyed.

Ianto washed his bumpy lovingly, feeling it move against his hands and Jack leaned back against the tiles spent and fulfilled as he let Ianto tend to him.

Loved.

.

.

.

.

.

Eleana666 better?


	28. blaaaaaeeeeertrrrrrrrrrr

Autumn had arrived with Colby for a visit and the babies were all inside where it was warm, the cold rain outside almost sleet and Jack sat wondering how to talk them into staying for the night, the thought of them all travelling back to the farm in the dusky light worrying his overly hormonal mind.

Rem had also been considering this and had gone back to where his queens were snoozing to rearrange the nest in preparation for extra bodies, the thought of cuddling with his sister not unwelcome. He didn't know Colby so well and becoming a clowder with him might help with that, Rem did want to show he was a grup. Well. Grown-up then.

Ianto was feeling silly as he crept into the room where the fluffs were all quietly laying watching the storm outside. Little ears twitched and whiskers wobbled as it raged against the glass like a monster trying to get in, the wee ones all safe inside at Pop-pop's for the day.

Autumn sat with a cup of coffee watching the babies, then she felt the hair in the back of her neck stand up as Pop-pop crept past the table in his black panther onesie with a strange look on his face. Jack was sitting with a hand on his bump humming softly, and the hum died as he also watched his husband do an exaggerated creep into the middle of the room where he stood looking around at all the babies. From the larger Germ and Melly down to the second to last litter that were as wee kittens with the new litter half asleep in their Dadda's lap, they were all so transfixed by the rain on the window that none of them new the danger until it was too late, the banshee scream loud and explosive.

Furry bodies leapt into the air, pirouettes and death-defying arches as they all screamed back and raced for any hidey hole like the sofa and safely where Germ and Melly clung to one another with slack jawed amazement.

Ianto then turned and growled, his hands like claws as he stalked the mass of heaving fur and he pounced, grabbing the nearest one that gave a blood curdling shriek like he was about to skin it alive.

Autumn had choked on her coffee and was laughing hysterically as she tried to mop her front and Jack was levering himself up for the toilet as that amount of laughter made him want to pee.

The babies had got over the shock and were now attacking their mighty foe, wee claws and teeth on the onesie as Ianto writhed on the floor making hideous noises while dragging himself commando style towards the kitchen.

One kitten sat on his head like a meat helmet screaming at his siblings to 'go for the nuts' in a very Rem-like voice which had Jack screaming with mirth from the downstairs loo and Ianto squealed as he felt wee bests moving for his bum.

The fake tail was not going to make it, this was clear as the small tearing could be heard and Ianto was trying to breathe though his laughter as he reached tiles and they really went to town, pulling him back an fourth around the slippery floor arguing about where it was best to slaughter him.

Then the tail tore away and they fought over the mighty snake thing while the little fella who looked an awful lot like his uncle Rem calmly lifted the torn hole with one paw and judged the size, then wriggled inside to find a naked Pop-pop is a tickly Pop-pop and Ianto screamed for his own Daddy as he got mercilessly attacked from the inside.

Jack came running and tore at the front of the onesie to find Ianto infested, little black and white things crawling all over him as he writhed and made dying noises, the kittens so pleased with themselves as one wondered what he tasted like and licked his bare hip.

A scream worthy of a horror movie.

"LICK HIM"

Jack was pulling them off as more arrived, thankful his love wore boxers today and had not been completely starkers in his suit like he sometimes was and Colby moved to help remove some of his children, his own laugh high pitched and slightly manic as he had leapt behind the sofa with some of the fluffs during the fright and was now embarrassed at his wife's reaction. Her pointing and laughing had been embarrassing enough but his children running away and leaving him had been horrifying too. Little shits would have fed him to the wolves.

For some reason he found that idea hysterical.

Little shits.


	29. Reigning

Rem was sitting in one of the comfy chairs watching the furry bodies screaming about on the climbing walls and he glanced over at his Tad who was calmly helping a little one with a pair of shoes.

"Tad? Who does that black stripy one belong to in the pink bow tie?" Rem asked as he watched one fly across the corner of the room to latch onto the back of one of the white fluffs.

Valentine straightened up and looked, then frowned, "Mrs Simpson in 54a?"

"A cat" Rem said softly.

"Racism is something your Pop-pop will shoot you for son" Valentine warned softly, "All the neighbourhood cats have worked out where the soft touch lives. Seems their owners have as well."

"Monday Muffins and Wednesday Smammies then there is the Friday Madness" Rem snorted, "All those oldies coming around with baking and a cuppa with Pop-pop. Are you telling me they have a roster so they all share?"

Valentine snorted back and the father and son giggled like the Kits they once were, then a hand slid around their head as ears got rubbed, "What are my fluffy bums up to hmmm?"

Ianto leaned in and kissed furry cheeks then frowned, "You know, I would have sworn I left the cup full."

His cup, mug...well they called it his Brew Bucket behind his back was the size or four servings. Jack had tried to monitor the daily intake but gave up after a 'tantrum' had filled the entire house with woe, even the babies wailing for their darling Pop-pop's magic juice. Jack thought it unfair that he was not allowed any but had to smell the goodness. Ianto pretended not to notice Jack stealing sips. It was a good deal.

Ianto was humming as he headed for the kitchen and another cup, hesitating as he looked at the hanging pot plant by the French doors, the little black cat sitting in the basket blinking slowly with that 'I am invisible' look.

[](https://postimages.org/)

"Not the droid I seek, eh?" Ianto asked and whickers twitched with disinterest.

Ianto refilled his cup and went back, setting it down and then starting to go through books with his son and grandson as plans for the renovations now filled his mind. A little paw slid up a pant leg to snake into a sock, "Pop-pop?"

Ianto looked down at his great grandson with such love that the little one gushed happily, warm and loved, so loved, "Yes Harvey."

He always got their names right, even when their own Mama couldn't. Wonderful Pop-pop.

"Kevin stoled my froggy eyeball hat again" he said with a wobble of whiskers and the wide eyes he had practiced earlier in the mirror, "I's borded now."

"I swear, that boy has so many hats and not enough brains for them to keep warm" Ianto muttered and Harvey watched his Pop-pop pull over a bag of something and dump the things out as he spoke with Grand-pop about a picture thing. Then Pop-pop leaned over and shoved it onto the kit's head, his eyes wide as he stared out.

[](https://postimages.org/)

"There" Pop-pop said happily, "Your brother wants to be a froggy? Fine. You are the Mighty Froggy Hunter, Killer of Frogs and Biter of Froggy Tails."

Harvey let out a wail of glee as he ran off, his silvery tiger stripes almost the same colour as the bag.

"I forgot you did that" Rem snorted, "Feather was always the Rem Destroyer."

"Because you seemed to be a Feather Antagonist" Ianto shot back gaining a soft sigh of delight. Then he shot from the seat and grabbed a little beast by the scruff as it stepped from the fern by the table, "Did you just shit in my pot plant young man?"

_Squeak?_

"Right, naughty step right now!" Ianto growled, "I swear to god, I keep telling Jack that plant was dying. The ideas you get in your head Snuffles. I will tell your Mama about this!"

Rem watched as the little one sat primly on the step with his back feet folded, his front ones folding in his lap with a look of apology, "I don't want to hear it yet. Five minutes. Not a second less then you can come apologise for being so naughty."

Rem leaned back and looked again, "Tad? Did Pop-pop just make one of the neighbours real cats sit on the naught step like a Kat?"

[](https://postimages.org/)

"And they wonder how we evolved" Valentine giggled, "Looks like one of our babies, doesn't he."

"Wow" Rem breathed, "My Kits will be so well behaved."

"Autumn's are getting there now she's realised how to train them" Valentine nodded as he held up a magazine and shook it to gain his Tad's attention and Ianto cooed as he raced over to snatch it up.

"Yeah, she drops them off here" Rem laughed as he watched his lovely pop-pop cut out the picture and paste it carefully into his scrap book.

RWARRRRRRR

Two fluffy balls of death fell from the ceiling and Ianto looked shocked, then looked at his empty cup as he rose to chase them, now both torttys were climbing the wall. And not the climbing one. Their little claws sank into the wallpaper as they shot to the ceiling with crazed looks and they launched themselves, Ianto catching one as the other hit the sofa and gracefully flew though the air with another banshee scream that was cut off as Valentine caught it in mid air by its scruff.

"You little bugger! Step!" Ianto as gently shaking his great grandbaby as Caramel and Germy called out that they were home, Jack holding the door for them as he shrugged off his coat and watched their children run for their hug.

Jack glanced at the naughty step, four kits sitting there as one seemed to be sitting there for something Ianto had not yet discovered as he stalked about muttering and searched for the damage.

"Just another day in the mad house son?" Jack asked as he rubbed his bump happily.

"Yeah Dad, nothing to see here, just the norm." Valentine answered softly as he watched the fourth kit jump slightly, "Warm Taddy."

"God damned it all to the fourth nexus of hell" Ianto roared as he held up the washing basketâ€¦with the side chewed out, "I told her he was teething. Cornwell, come here and show Pop-pop your teeth."

The little one walked with slumped shoulders like he was going to his doom, the cuddle and kiss so needed as his beloved Pop-pop whispered that he had been very naughty but was forgiven. "You all are, naughty step is now released!"

Jack cringed as the place exploded, the four worst trouble makers leaping from the back of the sofa onto the two who had just returned and Germy ran screaming with glee as the kittens chased him.

"Boys" Caramel rolled her eyes, "So silly."

"Come on Melly, cuddle time" Ianto crooned as he gathered her up and rubbed those wee ears her hair covered.

She curled up in his lap as the rain continued outside. Madness reigned inside.


	30. Red Dot Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 

"And it's not active?" Ianto asked as he pulled at the blanket roll Tosh had sat on the table.

"No, I've removed the firing pin and the ammo. I just don't know what Owen did to it, one minute it was firing fine then it made a horrible whirring noise and died" Tosh sighed, the Horrritian Pulse Rifle sitting innocently on the blanket now it had been unrolled, "No way it can fire, it's not live. I know your rule around the babies. Just see if you can bring it back on line could you love? You know you have a way with this model."

Ianto nodded, both of them knowing all five pulse rifles had been re-commissioned by Ianto's deft fingers as he worked on them like a retired man on a jigsaw puzzle.

After Tosh had left he put away the cleaning things, pleased that he had finished polishing the kitchen floor before she arrived. He filled his mug that he had been sure he hadn't finished but apparenty had and settled with the rifle in his lap, humming as he checked if there was any juice in the battery. He slid it out of the housing and tapped it lightly on the edge of the table, then snapped it back in essentially rebooting it and he felt a slighter tremor in the housing.

Nothing more.

He frowned.

Unnoticed was the laser sight turning on, a failsafe feature this model had and as he lifted it to sniff at it the laser quietly walked up the wall as little heads turned to watch, followed by another, another, another, another....

[](https://postimages.org/)

Ianto shook it to see if anything rattled and many little heads whipped back and forth then settled again as he lowered it to consider. Eyes grew wide and stalking began as the laser was low by the skirting on the wall.

Ianto lifted the rifle, the dot ran like a scared little pussy and the Kats jumped in their wee fury skins with delight as one got the courage to leap, twisting in the air as it slapped at the dot that was too damned fast and now it was on the fourth step of the stairs.

You wily bastard!

Melly was sitting on the sofa with Germ asleep beside her curled up with his head in her lap while she watched TV and stroked his furry head absently like all people do with a kitty in their lap. Four heads popped up behind her. A fifth gracefully...not..fell over the side and plopped down in the cushions to blink.

"Hagor?" she said softly, "Are you OK there man?"

[](https://postimages.org/)

"AWIENS!" Hagor hissed with impossibly large eyes and a crazed expression like her lovely mad Taddy when he couldn't find his cup.

"OK" she said slowly, going back to her program as their baby games were less interesting than the movie about horses and stuff.

The other kittens were now swarming like birds, bees, mad motherfuckers as Ianto moved the rifle and checked couplings, button deployment, switch location...

A thump made him look up and he stared as the wave of fur hit a dam, cresting up as little bodies smashed into one another at the edge of the carpet. Even in Red Dot Frenzy they remember the clean floor. He frowned at them and shook his head, silly fluffs have a game afoot.

[](https://postimages.org/)

He lowered the gun to his knees and reached for his cup as the horde of destruction pounded past...a graceful group of gazelle?  Nah.  A herd of elephants complete with trumpeting and they slammed in to the wall head first, more than one laying stunned with little leg twitches as the front line became cannon fodder. The second battalion were smarter, flying onto the bodies of their fallen comrades to use them as spring boards and they proceeded to leap up the wall, kick off and fall gracefully....onto those on the ground.

Ianto frowned at their madness and placed the cup down, looking down on at the rifle again.

He lifted it to a steep angle as he checked the chip under the trigger and Germ shot from Melly's lap with a banshee wail that left her hand suspended in the air and her face one of utter disbelief as her fur bother slammed headfirst into the wall, then fell back with grunt, rose and leapt at the hanging pot plant.

The Kats swarmed around his feet as he growled and swatted, the poor plant swinging wildly like it was trying to escape. A pinata of leaves.

Ianto moved the rifle to the left.

The plant was saved, the reprieve no doubt a relief to the poor thing who was still acclimatising to being a sometime bed.

Melly canted her head as Germ stalked, the two Kits on his back unnoticed like those wee birds on a rhino arse.

BAM

"Careful" Ianto uttered, shaking the rifle again with agitation while trying to prize out the bent chip he had discovered, "Don't hurt something....ahhhh...arsehat mother jumper."

Thump

Thump

rumble

growl

thump

thud

slap

BAM

thump

thud

bang

thump

CRASH

RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMBLE

Ianto finally looked over as a rolling sound alerted him to something weird happening and the large umbrella stand which was actually a massive plastic vase was on its side rolling over the floor as it vomited its contents and it bounced along running over flailing bodies, cushions, books? Where did the books come from?

Ianto gaped at the bookcase devoid of books and full of exhausted kitties that had stopped chasing as sleep was the better part of valour in their wee minds.

Germ leaped over the vase and slammed into the wall as Ianto jumped in the seat with horror then he finally saw the red dot.

"Well, the sights work" he sighed as he looked at the carnage.

At least the kitchen floor was pristine.

Right?


	31. Lance the Hero Red Dot Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/7vxf1ogxb/)

It was storming hard, even Jack called in as the Rift Storm fired goddess knows what across the city and it was one of those rare times Ianto was pleased he was retired.

"Pop-pop?"

Ianto looked up from the tiny shoe he was sewing to found Rem standing there patiently, something people didn't know he was capable of but even a naughty wee minx like him could be a good kitty ya know.

"Hello sweetie"

"Pop-pop I am about to be a Taddy" Rem said calmly, "They move now, they respond and I know any day she will birth and I will be a Taddy."

"A wonderful day it will be and you will be a brilliant Tad." Ianto assured him, beyond touched that he was going to be a Taddy, not a Daddy as he had thought he might title himself.

"Well, the thing is ... I want to know the secret to the red dot" Rem said as he pulled a chair over and sat looking expectantly at his Pop-pop and Ianto was aware of every little face turning to listen as well.

"Ah"

Bugger. Um.

"Once Upon a Time" Ianto began slowly as he struggled for something that might be acceptable, "There was a little tabby cat called Lance. Now Lance was not a king, or even a prince. Just another little Tom in a world full of Toms."

Little bodies slunk out to cuddle in a ball and listen, now sure they were going to get a good one this time, also knowing Pop-pop saved the good ones for their Uncle Rembrandt.

"So Lance had a big family, lots of siblings in his family and he was often forgotten or overlooked as tabbies can be. One day there came a terrible sound like thunder and everyone was scared, a huge rolling sound like a big monster was coming over the mountains to eat them all."

Thunder rolled outside and more than one squeak was heard as they cuddled together and Ianto was pleased to see Rem reach down to hook up a couple of the littlest ones and comfort them to his chest as he nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, it was a monster. A huge one eyed serpent and that eye was red. Glowing and scary as all get out."

"Ooooooo"

"So, the warriors gave their banshee wails and attacked as the queens made their babies take shelter and they watched as Tom after Tom was cut down, it was horrible. A huge fight with broken whiskers and pulled claws all over the place. The screaming and wailing as Toms even got crooked tails from the fighting."

Several kits examined their own tails as they wondered how that might hurt.

"Then the queens had to fight for their babies as well, their babies forced to watch their mamas get hurt and it was a horrible thing to see, nightmares for weeks afterwards ya know, still the Red Dot Monster continued and something in Lance snapped."

Ianto clapped his hands together and they all jumped, then giggled and sat raptly waiting.

"He launched himself directly at the dot screaming for his lovely mama who was laying hurt and sad with one of her whiskers completely gone, his lovely beautiful mama all maimed. His claws struck and his screams wailed, his siblings called to help and as they writhed in a huge clawing mass they smothered the Red Dot Monster."

They were all leaning forward with rapt attention and it was Rem who whispered "They caught it."

"Yes" Ianto nodded with pride, "They caught the Red Dot and it winked out. Died."

Cheering.

Ianto sat back with relief as his story was accepted as gospel.

"They had a big party and everyone ate till they had to sleep and fart a bit to make room for more. It was a wonderful day and everyone will always remember that terrible yet triumphant day. That's why whenever a brave kitty sees a Red Dot they are called to arms, they can't help it. See you are of the Red Dot Killer Bloodline. Destined to kill the Red Dot Monster."

Little heads nodded sagely as it all made sense and they looked at one another with pride.

Killers.

Rem grinned at his Pop-pop and rose, reaching for the Red Dot Toy sitting by the plant and Ianto made a small noise in his throat, "Are you sure you are ready to wield that?"

"I think I can" he said, then handed it to Ianto, "Maybe you need to test me."

Ianto smiled as he saw what was happening and he knew in his heart this boy was going to be a lovely Taddy that he had helped make, "OK grandson of mine, ready?"

Rem got on the floor on his hand and knees, nodding.

Ianto engaged the button and the red dot ran across the floor as Rem yowled.

They ran.

They fought and they swarmed.

They were all Lance the Super Red Dot Killer Cat for a while.

Killers the lot of them.

Especially the huge white one with babies on his back getting rides.


	32. Koi?

Ianto was scrubbing the floor, wee Ralph helping with a sponge as were a couple of other kits who wanted to help, liking the idea they were being a Pop-pop.

There was a noise at the door and Ianto looked up in time to see Caramel open the front door and squeak with gee as Katylyn entered and scooped her into a hug, Germy running from the sofa to join in.

As is Catkind way, they all referred to each other like siblings so his excited 'Sissy' was acceptable to his aunt ...or neice...or ...see? ... as he pulled at her for attention and she knelt to let him rub his face against hers.

"Hello poppet" Ianto smiled as he rose and left his chore, "Is Jimmy with you love?"

"No, a few errands to run. Again" she said as she walked to the sofa and Ianto caught the last word's dislike. Hmmm.

"Well, he did take you on that splendid honeymoon, I guess he does have work to catch up love, I know his father's firm is in high demand with the amount of intergalactic visitors this time of year for the auroras borealis."

"I know Poppy, I just thought there might be more time for us" she shrugged, "He's coming home so late, he's scratchy and every time I even attempt to bring up the possibility of a baby he gets all nervous like I'm asking him for money."

"Oh sweetling" Ianto sighed, "That's not really fair. After all, he is an only kit. Maybe he needs to get used to the idea of sharing you, hmmm? Look, borrow some of your sister's beasts occasionally, let him get used to the idea of a baby in the house. He might find he likes wee cuddle monsters. If not, you can give them back and he can pretend it didn't annoy him even though you will secretly know it did."

"Oh, good idea" she smiled, "Oh, I spoke to Feather. He sez him and Milo are on their way back."

"Yes, finished their stint and are flying back now" Ianto misled, "Will be nice to see everyone. The entire settlement must have been a bug bear to pack up."

"The entire...wait. They are finished on Nerzax III? I thought here was at least five more years of research there" she said with a slow blink Ianto knew had nothing to do with the space expedition her fuzzy bother was on with his husband.

"The solar storms have increased and it is not safe. They have abandoned the research and will resume it in a few years after the winter for that planet is done" Ianto said softly, "They are all coming home."

"Including Koiko" she whispered as she looked at her feet.

"Yes." Ianto nodded softly, "Including Koi Sato Harper"

She plucked at the cloth as Owen and Tosh's son was mentioned, normally called Harper by his friends as he was Owen's in many ways from the mouth to the swagger. The lithe Japanese body the only thing his Mama gave him as everything packaged within was pure snark.

"You are both grown adults and you are a married queen" Ianto said calmly, "I am sure you can coexist without histrionics."

"He hurt me and he..."

"Ran away as most young men do when confronted by a love they can never control" Ianto finished for her. "You were the one to say you were too young. The two of you were first loves, childhood sweethearts and he stayed away from your wedding out of respect. Besides, apparently he has someone to meet us."

"Really?" she tried to look pleased for him but Ianto was not easily fooled and knew his little granddaughter still loved that boy more than anything, their love not allowed to be after they had a terrible fight one night about Rem.

Yeah.

The white devil.

Ianto rose and sighed, "Hot chocolate?"

The place erupted with gee and she smiled softly as he watched him make the drink, her mind casting back to the only boy who ever made her feel ...well...regal.

Koi was coming home.

The thought of seeing him again filled her with butterflies and she wondered if he really had found a mate out there in the cosmos. One who would please the family.

It was hard not to be bitter as the voice in the back of her mind whispered that she knew it would not be Catkind anyway, not after he had voiced his dislike for their ways.

"Pop-pop, can I stay tonight?" she asked suddenly and Rem's head appeared from the kitchen, surprising her.

"Wanna join my clowder?" he asked as he stepped into the room and she saw a kitten in his shirt peering out, "Movie night."

"Yes please Rem" she smiled, rising to follow him into the bedroom where she settled on the warmth of family.

Koi still hovering in the back of her mind.

Why did he have to come back?


	33. Koi comes home

The sound of the Tardis filled the large backyard.

Now the fences were down and only connecting ones between buildings the spacious playground for the fluffy bums was getting a makeover with a sandpit a firm favourite, the 'No Pooing' sign making them all giggle each time they looked at it.

Ianto rose from the flowerbed he was weeding to smile and watch the doors fly open with his beloved little Feather the first one out, his delighted yowling as he raced for his Pop-pop almost a song being sung and Ianto laughed as he felt strong arms lifting him off his feet.

"Hello Milo" Ianto laughed once he had his feet back on the ground and Feather's polite and shy mate bowed gently and then stepped forward for face rubbing. Feather looked on with open affection as two of the most important people in his entire universe held a single space in time.

"Milo and I were excited when Uncle Doctor said we were almost here, we made quite a mess in the Wardrobe Room, still cleaning it up" Feather laughed then turned to call back, "Right Koi?"

"Don't blame me for that mess" a voice purred as the handsome man stepped from the doorway and Ianto looked at his nephew with something a kin to murder "Hello Uncle Pop"

"Koiko" Ianto sighed, "You have been gone too long how old are you now?"

"Still in my twenties, plenty of time to stir things up, speaking of which where is Rem?" the man replied and Rem appeared beside him.

"Here tapeworm"

They looked at one another and then embraced, Rem the first to break to hug, "My queens, come meet my harem. Also, one is about to drop her first. Really, three. I am sure there are three in there, my first babies. Imagine."

They headed inside and Ianto watched them go, then turned to the Doctor who was already edging back towards the Tardis, "He said there was someone he wanted us to meet?"

"Ah" he leant in and pulled out a small child, about three or four with huge green eyes that seemed to fill it's face, unnatural in the Sol3 light, making them glow. "It's a Berta. He calls it Bert. They don't really have a designation. Parentals died in an avalanche and he has been raising it."

"A child" Ianto whispered, "All the fights with her about a family and he has a child now?"

"Ah, I keep out of those things" the Doctor grimaced at his old friend, "I think the problem was not the hope of a child, but the influences around them. Rem had stirred Vally right up with her wee body, convincing them a kit would kill her. He always wanted babies you know one of their main arguments was about the possibility of children between them. Of course, Caramel in there is a shock he is no doubt staring at mutely right now as his arguments about Catkind and Humans not mixing are debunked."

"Shit" Ianto said with uncommon anger as he let the Timelord escape and went inside where he found Koi not only fully aware of the mixed species chid but he was gently crooning as he rubbed her ears, the wonderment on his face raw.

"This is Caramel. Jack and I are raising her" Ianto explained as he watched Rem waiting impatiently, "Go with the Devil Puss. Go on, your cousin is waiting for you."

"But Valentine and Papa were adamant it couldn't be done. Kaylee and I would be barren" he said with dismay as he looked back at the child again "Valentine told me straight that I could not have her paw, he wanted her to be with a Tom that could provide."

"It was a hard time and you all heard different version of what needed to be said" Ianto sighed, "He didn't actually say that, your ears heard something and your heart reacted. None of us knew a hybrid could be possible, with good reason. Caramel was treated harshly by Catkind, an outcast. They don't admit to crossbreeds so we never knew."

"I loved her" he whispered.

"And she loved you but she wanted to please her parents, please everyone and hopefully one day breed" Ianto sighed, "Her current Tom is a handsome man, slight and half dwarf. It would be a risk but hopeful that she might reproduce with him."

"James, I know. A kit so important" Koi snorted then sobered, "When so many are in need. I take it Cousin Autumn is still doing her part, right? I even offered to adopt, to provide. Blood was more important? How does she deal with you raising two that are not your own? Goddess Uncle none of them are yet no better love could there be. She knows how hard my upbringing was with my father. Gods, I never said I didn't want Kits, I said I didn't want to be my father. I said I needed time, she promised...she...she lied."

"Your Uncle Jack is with child so be warned about speaking of no blood children" Ianto warned softly and he watched Koi blink, then snigger. "Yes. Seems he is not too old for some new tricks."

"I can be adult, I have had years of recovery time to search my heart. I know now that she didn't love me, not the way I loved her. It was a childish crush. I know that, I accept it. Besides. Bert needs me now, I will be civil and I am happy she found someone." He said as he followed his friend to meet the queens.

Ianto didn't like this, the storm in the air was still building.

Kaylee hadn't been honest about their arguments at all, had she.

Not if he had wanted to adopt in order to please everyone despite his own hard upbringing as a second best child.

Damn. He hated conflict.


	34. twang

Ianto sat considering things and then the one he really had to speak with entered, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch him.

"Lies" Ianto finally said softly, "So any lies. Why are Kats so damned tricky?"

"What is it love?"Jack whispered, the feeling of a bomb about to explode filling the house with a crackle of electricity.

"Kaylee has been tricking" Ianto sighed, laying back against the pillows and Jack sighed, moving to sit next to him on his own side, the hands on his stomach moving to find Ianto's' and pull them over to soothe their own savage wee beast.

"OK, so far" Ianto began, "Koi was under the impression they could not breed. Something they fought about."

"Yes, he wanted kids" Jack nodded.

"He offered to adopt to please her, he said he would overcome his dislike of his own upbringing and try for her." Ianto let his head roll to look at Jack, "I wish that thing between him and Owen had never happened, I wish Owen was not such a bastard sometimes that he missed his son's pain at being excluded from things Valentine was included in instead. I wishâ€¦I wish I knew about hybrids like Caramel, that he knew that too. The baby argument is mote."

"But there was more than just babies to worry about" Jack said softly

"I know" Ianto sighed, "James was always there in the background loving her. Smitten. His own kithood so hard. His mother died and so his father took him into the clowder even though he was illegitimate to another queen. I cannot fault the woman for including him, trying to be a good loving mother to another's child. It hurts to think that is was his father who compared him to the other kits, not the queen who might have had reason to."

"So, both boys have Daddy Issues" Jack agreed, "James came to us, Koi didn't. Big difference there Tiger. Koi is so much like Owen that you want to slap him. James is so gentle, caring. Kaylee chose. She could have had the human mate that possibly could not breed with her and loudly proclaimed Kits smelly things and the thought of commitment akin to a prison sentence or she could choose the gentle caring Tom who would match her in so many ways. Koi was still a child himself, full of bluster, a mere teenager who didn't know himself let alone his heart."

"She's in Kit ya know" Ianto said after a while and Jack stilled, his intake of breath harsh. Ianto knew what he was thinking, "Val hasn't smelt it yet but he will. Rem knows of course. I don't think she has told James yet, she is holding back."

"Koi could not have picked a worse time" Jack groaned, "This is a mess sweetling."

"Yeah" Ianto rolled to look at Jack, "Our babies are not blood, except for this little miracle in here I mean, I love them all. I know she argued with Koi about babies but it never occurred to me that he might need guidance. He looks like a good father to Bert. He has embraced another's child. I don't know if she was fair in turning away from him. As for James, he is a good man. A good Kat but he has his own issues. His dislike for his own siblings, the refusal to acknowledge they are blood. This thing of calling himself an orphan, an only kit. I don't think he ever got over his mother's death. They had to flee and he had to get used to a new family, then this place and all the madness. I wonder if he loves Kaylee or just latched onto her as the most sensible choice as a mate? Catkind don't always mate for love, but for continuation. He would clearly not adopt, clear in his dislike for his siblings and his fixation with bloodlines. Did he want kits? Why has she not told him? I worry, she is so quiet and upset with the changes."

"She always internalised" Jack reasoned, "Darling she needs time to think. You know when she is ready she will come to her Pop-pop for guidance. Gods, I hope she does before doing something stupid. She has a kit to think of now"

"Why I worry" Ianto sighed, "The stress on the baby, on her. Gods, I just wish Koi and Owen could sort their shit out too. This refusal to acknowledge one another is juvenile. So he disappointed him, so he isn't the son he wanted. Gods, does he not hear his mother coming out of his mouth?"

"I'll tell you what. I will try to sort the Owen/Koi saga and you work on that little girl, yeah?" Jack offered as he saw that Ianto was not going to let it go, his concern thrumming through their bond like a rubber band getting pulled back.

Jack's main concern was beside him on the bed.

Nobody would like it if Pop-pop snapped.


	35. light on the subject

"Owen?" Jack called, stopping as Valentine's head popped up to grin at him.

"Hey Dad" Val called happily, "Owie is in the greenhouse, won't be long. We are looking at one of the flowers for its healing qualities."

"OK" Jack said slowly, "Is Milo about?"

"With Autumn, he is smitten with the new batch of fluffs. He would have been such a loving parental. I wish he would give in and adopt but he is still holding out for a surrogate" Val sighed, "Feather and he are such a sweet couple. I never thought I would be trying to encourage one of my kits to breed with someone other than their mate but I really wish they could embrace the possibility of a queen. Just for babies."

"Babies" Jack sighed "quite the problem."

"Hey Jack" Owen said as he skipped down the stairs, "Here we are fluffles. You get that cross-cut."

"Sure" Val grinned back, the affection thick in the air as Owen reached out to stroke a furry ear, then turn to Jack.

"What's up?"

"Koi."

Owen pulled a face, then glanced at Val. "Office"

"Koi retuned last night" Jack said as he sat and watched Owen fiddle with a piece of tat he really didn't need "He asked about her straight away, he is still enamoured. He is in his mid to late twenties I think, Ianto asked his age but I can clearly see his has grown up now."

Owen grunted as he fiddled some more.

"Rem was pleased to see him, they are as thick as thieves still so it would seem" Jack leaned back and let Owen panic quietly, "He also cleared up a few things that were confusing us, including the fact he did want kits. Was even willing to adopt to please her."

"What?" Owen looked up, "After that vile rant about not wanting to turn out like me? That whole 'you're a prick Dad' thing? He said loud and clear to everyone in the room including her, that he didn't want another version of us walking this earth destroying hopes and dreams."

"He was drunk" Jack reminded, "And so were you. That fight was one of many, you know his jealousy at the relationship you and Val have will never die. He was never medically inclined, Val was born that way. Catkind are. Koi resented Val from the moment he could breathe. Koi is a brilliant analyst, his mother's child in so many ways but he has his father's bastardry to him too. He knows how to be cruel, how to cut with that tongue. You know as well as I do the Harper tongue causes damage to all including the wielder."

"She made her choice" Owen said sullenly, "I stood back, I wanted to smack him but I stood back and I knew there would be no grandkids for me. I accepted that. Tosh has too. It hurt that she can't have anymore, he was a fucking miracle and to think, our only child and he is such a...such a..."

"Harper" Jack finished for him and Owen snorted.

"Well, he has a child" Jack said as he rose, watching Owen's fingers finally stall. "An orphan he saved even as it's family perished. He has taken it as his own and it raising it with a gentle love that is clearly Sato. Saddest part? He told Kaylee he would adopt. He would not risk her for the sake of a child and would adopt, pointed out Autumn as a possible source. Despite his fears at being just like you, he is a kind and loving parental who is Toshiko in every way when he is dealing with his child. Not an ounce of anger, you were a loving parental as well when he was small, shame you two clashed as he got those teenage hormones. Shame you couldn't see that. Like you said, Katylyn made her choice. She chose a Tom that would not adopt, wanted his own kit and has now impregnated her."

The piece of tat hit the table as Owen rose, his face changing to one of concern, "Are you sure? I sat them both down and explained the dangers due to her petite size, I advised against it. They agreed, shit are you sure?"

"Ianto is, and he is never wrong" Jack sighed, "Ianto knows everything. Yeah, she is in kit. Scared, confused and now looking at the man who was supposed to be the love of her life but failed her now being the wonderful living Tad she wanted him to be while the one she chose is too busy working all the hours the gods send instead of by her side. I don't think she has even told him. I don't know if this was his idea or hers. She is playing a dangerous game."

"Shit" Owen looked out the window, down on the hub floor where the Tom in question was walking with a file in his paw, calling out to his father-in-law and Val smiled as he walked up the steps of the autopsy bay to see what James had.

They looked like they were father and son, not in-laws and Owen knew the little girl he loved more than life had chosen to please everyone else. To please him as much as anyone.

"Where is Koi now?" he whispered.

"Where do you think he is" Jack snorted, "He's with Rem up to no good."

Both men nodded as they agreed that was not a good thing.


	36. Tissue Alert on this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but you did want to know right?

Koi was laughing softly as he watched his child play with Mel and Germ. Bert had become Burp within half an hour of their arrival and how the little child was locked in Germ's embrace as they danced, Mel throwing petals over them as she danced about declaring them married.

"So" Ianto said softly as he settled next to his nephew, "Burp...damn it I'm doing it now, Bert is the reason you came back?"

"I wanted to see her happy, to see it was alright" Koi nodded "Also...I wanted Bert to know the love of a clowder. Me and Rem have already talked about it. Funny, I thought it would be Autumn or you that I would give Hr to but... Rem has really grown up."

"Me or Autumn? Or Kaylee?" Ianto whispered, "Was this also to be a child for her, thinking she could not have any of her own?"

Koi snorted softly, "You always see right through me Uncle Squish."

Ianto looked at Koi for a while and then he looked away, "Koiko. You forget, I might be child-like sometimes but I am more than your average Grup."

"I know" Koi watched his child fall to the ground, laugher filling the section behind the house as the other Kats joined in.

"How long?"

"Uncle Doc is coming back for me in a few days" Koi said with obvious pain, rising to look at the children closer.

"A few days?" Ianto sighed, "Really? Oh Koi, what have you done."

"What I had to"

"Koi!"

The handsome man turned to look at his lovely Uncle and Ianto knew, he looked at him and knew, his heart breaking as he rose to gather him into his arms. They stood embracing as the world around them teemed with life.

.

.

.

Jack called out as he entered the house and he was surprised to get an armful of naughty boy, the onesie a silky one, "Daddy, I need cuddles."

Jack followed Ianto upstairs and settled in the bed with him, the little purring noses strange as Ianto burrowed into him. After a while it occurred to Jack that Ianto was seeking comfort, he was upset and he wondered what Koi had brought home with him.

Koi saved that little one" Ianto whispered after a while, "They were in a portion of mine that collapsed and he went in to get them out, gave the wee one his breathing mask and carried Hr out. Oh Jack, he breathed the poison, the same posing that killed Hr family, he breathed it in as he carried Hr to safety. The Doctor can't do anything. He has come home to leave Hr with family. He is going away to die where Hr can't see. He didn't come back to upset her at all. He came back for Hr."

Jack held Ianto tightly as he tried to comprehend what Ianto was saying.

"He's dying" Jack said with a sob, "Oh Gods, Owen and Tosh's only child and he's dying?"

"There is a place where he will be cared for, can die with dignity. Apparently it's a Catkind place where he has chosen to go and live his last days" Ianto was crying too, holding his love as they grieved, "He only has days before the effects can be seen and he wants little Burp to remember him with love, strong and proud."

"Do they know?"

"No one does, not even Rem. I saw it, I guessed with my kitty brain" Ianto was winding down sighing as he nuzzled Jack's neck, "I made him tell me. Nobody knows, he came back to see her happy and married, leave the child with a loving family and then go off and drift away."

"Shit" Jack huffed, "Is he going to tell them?"

"Owen will try to heal him, blame himself and make everyone miserable" Ianto rolled onto his back, "Tosh will keep asking why. He would rather just go and let them not care, he thinks they hate him and this way it will not matter. Can you imagine that? He thinks his parentals won't care if he just goes away and never comes back."

"They have to know" Jack said firmly, "They have to know, try to reconcile at least, if he is going they need to let him know they love him."

"Well now he has talked to Rem and is happy that she and James are together. He did consider giving Burp to her so they could have a child, imagine that."

"But Rem will take Hr" Jack smiled, "He had really grown up to be a lovely Kat."

"I am so proud of him" Ianto agreed, "But we can't tell them Cariad. What if Owen reacts like a Twat and alienates the poor boy more? Upsets Burp so he doesn't' even have a grandchild?"

"Oh shit" Jack sighed, "I don't know Tiger."

"Me neither Daddy" Ianto whimpered, "I just want to make it better."

"If the Doctor can't, then nobody can" Jack kissed his beloved and wiped his teary face, "You know that love. It's already done, he's already dying. He chose. He chose with a Sato heart...well, come on. A Harper one too... Owen would die for others too. Damn it. Stop crying, it makes my heart hurt and Bubba is wriggling like a wee tadpole in here."

Ianto smiled and rubbed Jack's belly, crooning as he knew Jack was right.

Koi was going to die one way or another.

But he was going to die loved whether he liked it or not!


	37. Soft and steady

Ianto knew Koi and Owen would move around each other like some weird interpretive dance so he solved that by demanding a meal.

Not asking.

Not inviting.

A tantrum with tears and hitched breath as he declared it 'forever' since he was loved by his friends. They had no choice but to agree and Koi knew instantly what was happening, searching for his Uncle Squishy and finding him in the large warehouse that was being converted into a house.

A Kat house.

Well, Ianto's Rumpus Room is what they were covertly calling it, the slides and play equipment the right size for a 'little' Ianto as much as the Kats he was wanting them all for. Everyone could see Jack was pleasing him as well as the coming baby who would have an amazing world to grow up in, all child-safe and colourful.

Ianto was currently swinging on a piece of safety equipment to convince himself the baby could not hurt itself.

"Uncle?"

"Hello Fishy boy" Ianto crooned, showing he was in 'Little' Mode and Koi was immediately enamoured as he always was when his Uncle was in a playful mood, "Come swing."

"Oh my Goddess, is that a real adult sized swing set?" Koi started to laugh as he settled on it and swung next to Ianto, the lovely man humming happily.

"We will be in here before the baby comes" Ianto said after some happy swinging, "Rem will have our house all to himself. Well, and those queens and the incoming swarm of fluffs."

"Will be nice to have the big doors open in summer so the babies can run from house to house" Koi agreed, seeing the layout Ianto had planned and recognising that this was going to be an immense crÃ¨che full of babies of all descriptions. He was even surer in his decision to leave Burp with this mad crowd.

"You have come to scold about the tea, huh?" Ianto said and Koi turned to talk to him, finding him upside down like a bloody bat, complete with vampire fangs. How could he be angry with that in his face. Seriously.

"You are fiddling" he said softly, "Bad Uncle Squishy. Bad."

Ianto giggled and gnashed the teeth for a while then frowned as he struggled to get down, standing and spitting out the teeth, "Icky. I forgot you drool with those in."

"Remember Feather with a pair of those?" Koi snorted, "That vampire cape? Rem had a bitch fit of epic proportions when he was convinced he was drinking his blood?"

"Yeah" Ianto smiled "Burp will love Halloween."

"Yes, Hr will."

"I want you to give them a nice memory, your mother deserves to see you and get a good look at you" Ianto said as he flopped onto the floor and giggled at the softness of it, "Burp can see you with them and then not be scared of them either. Your mother will be curious about Hr, so will your father once he has stopped blustering at you."

"I don't know" Koi sighed flopping down to join Ianto, "You know too much."

"Yep"

"I would do it again ya know" Koi whispered, "Hr is so sweet. A much better soul than I ever could be. I saved three others as well, but that poor wee soulâ€¦how could I not go back that one last time even knowing there were no more spare masks. Mom is OK isn't she. She seems so quiet these days."

"Your father is not as spry as he once was either" Ianto supplied, "Me and Jack will never change. We're immortal ya know."

"Good" Koi smiled back, "Someone as special as you need to always be here, the babies will always need you guys around."

"Your baby could have done with you too" Ianto said sadly, "But I know you made the only decision you could. I would have too. Well. I have died a few times for love. Jack has so many timesâ€¦I wish I could give you a wee bit of my gift, it sucks that I can't."

"I know" Koi soothed puling him into a hug, "You already gave me all the stuff I needed, you gave me love. The sleepovers here with Rem and Feather... wonderful times."

"The munchkin and James will be there, will you be polite?" Ianto asked, stroking Koi's cheek in a way only he ever could without Koi feeling weird about it.

"I will be polite, I only want to see her happy" Koi promised, "I will not sit near them and I will engage in Grup conversation, use my napkin and try not to make fun of the food."

"You and food" Ianto sighed, "Always a little shit."

Koi laughed, his fears and hurts seeping away as he cuddled with one of his favourite people in the entire verse.

He just had to get that James alone for a little talk and then he would be satisfied.

Oh, and he had to thank the cuddle monster currently hugging him half to death.


	38. Judgement and acceptance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Katylyn and James arrived to a loud party in progress with Autumn screaming at her fluffs to calm the fuck down or they were all in time out.

The roars of glee told everyone that she had no power over them, not in Pop-pop's house.

"Punky!" Ianto squealed as he shot out of the kitchen, the teddy bear onesie covered with a large filly apron making him look like the Mamma Bear on some children's book cover. She accepted the cuddle with glee, then watched James accept one with a resigned look.

"Hello Kiki" a voice said softly and she turned to find Koi standing there with a small blue furry child in his arms, a monkey-like tail wrapped around his neck as the small child blinked at them "This is Bertorift. Seems Bert and Germy renamed Hr Burp."

She was immediately enamoured as little arms reached out and she cuddled Hr easily against her chest, roughly the size of a two year old the creature had eyes that filled it's face like a Bush Baby. Sweet.

"Hello James, good to see you" Koi was holding out his hand, forcing James to accept it as he looked from Koi to his wife, obviously looking for any sign of discomfort, "Uncle Squishy tells me you are almost finished cataloguing the Gerikkerv? That's taken a while, I am amazed my father had the patience to help. Over 4,000 pages? Really?"

James was soon gushing about this project, his paws flapping as he talked with such passion that Koi was interested in his measurement and statistics, his mother's mind building the images in his head.

"Well, I take my hat off to you James, you are definitely committed to the job" Koi finally said, "Must be nice for Father, Val and you both so keen. I wish I had been, I did try but I am a numbers guy, the guts and gore don't do it for me."

"You must have liked something about it though" James said, remembering this was his friend once and now he was over the initial discomfort he sensed something had changed. Koi was not a threat, he was not judging or even looking at Kaylee as they talked.

Owen and Tosh had arrived and were hanging up their coats as Koi started to laugh, his father's bray.

"Remember that time I was off school with the flu? We were allowed to watch the Lemag Autopsy? Remember? You, me, feather and Rem? Father let us play with the innards once he was done. They were all so colourful and didn't smell bad like you might have thought?" Koi snorted and then slapped his leg, "Remember Rem got the head and wore it as a meat helmet? Was dancing around singing "I'm a Teapot" in a silly voice? Uncle Squishy walked down to see if we wanted a snack and had a bitch fit?"

"Oh gods!" James laughed, "He scrubbed us until our fur nearly came out. We were so jealous that you had skin to prove to him you were clean."

"Then Uncle Squishy caught us with the clippers" Koi was choking now, leaning forward and Ianto rushed to hold him, rubbing his back with open concern as Koi struggled, then sat back and laughed weakly, "Rem had that reverse Mohawk for ages."

James was not laughing, looking intently at his old friend, one time rival and now he saw a patient.

"What is it? A form of poisoning?" James demanded, "Koiko?"

"It is nothing" Koi waved and hand and then saw his parents, rising to greet them, "Mama. Hey, come sit here. James was telling me about his project, sounds like you helped with the data entry. Is it a new algorithm to take all the images?"

Toshiko sat and let her son take her hand, his smile gentle as he leaned in "See the wee one on Kaylee's lap? That's Bert. Hr needs a home and I know Hr will be happy here with Rem and the clowder. Been around Kats a lot since being orphaned."

"How old?" Owen asked, squatting to look at the little face with open interest.

"Three earth years but in their life years Hr is about seven. They have a shorter life span than humans, closer to Catkind. They are sort of like a cousin or something" Koi answered, "They are rare, secretive and prefer to be hidden."

"Orphaned?"

"Parents and two siblings died, I only managed to save Hr by the skin of my teeth" Koi nodded, "Deserves a good life. Rem is going to foster and with this wee community Uncle Squishy has created there will be a good, full life ahead."

"I forgot you kids used to call him that" Owen grinned, "Seems so long ago."

"Life goes quick Dad" Koi said softly, "A blink of an eye. Worth it though, to have saved that wee one as well as another family that was still intact. Shame they wouldn't take Hr in. Weird ones, don't take other's children."

"Some want their own" James said as he looked around the room, then saw Ianto's face, "Not that I don't agree with adoption Uncle. I am not saying there is anything wrong with it, but...your own child. Such a great thing."

Koi watched Kaylee move in her seat and knew Uncle was right.

She hadn't told him.


	39. blockages releasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

"Why did you come back?"

Koi turned to look at his childhood sweetheart, her hands on her hips as she challenged him and he looked up at the sky one more time before stepping into the shelter of the back veranda. "I came to give Bert a home. I came to say goodbye and see you happy, accept that you made the right choice."

"And?"

"Still on the fence" he said with a look she knew well, daring her to explode at him so she looked away.

A scream changed the subject all together as they both ran for the new house still under construction finding Ianto clawing at the wall, "No, no, babies!"

"Uncle Squishy, calm down" Koi yelled, pulling at his hands to get his attention "What's happened."

"The pipes in the wall, they were for moving papers and stuff from the office upstairs down to here. I couldn't find Marwick or Iris so I was hunting. I thought it was hide and seek they had been playing but the others couldn't find them either, oh my fluffs."

"Ah shit" Koi got it before Kaylee, leaning against the wall to listen to the pitiful cries of the trapped babies, then he cursed again as he looked around for something to bash the wall with.

"NO!" Ianto screamed, "What if you hit them!"

Jack had felt Ianto's' panic and came running with the others, finding Ianto beside himself as Kaylee tried to calm him and Koi slammed a hammer into the wall at various levels to peek into the dark and curse.

"What's happening" James asked as he crouched near Koi.

"Listen" Koi demanded, watching James' face as he heard the faint cries of kits.

"Ahhhhh, shit" James was patting his pockets and a small penlight appeared, helping both man and Kat peer into the newest hole. "These are smaller buggers, I think they are the baby fluffs."

"A little to the left" James suggested and Koi rose to swing the hammer, Ianto screaming as his babies screamed with fear as well.

Hands and paws pulled at the wall until the pipe was exposed and then carefully tapped.

"Hereâ€¦ solid" James sighed as he indicated waist level, waiting Koi tap lower.

"Empty, try about your chest height Jamie" Koi said as he tried to see how strong the pipe was by pulling at it.

"Sounds empty, looks like the two wee buggers are squished into that bend." James and Koi looked at one another and then shrugged, both seizing the pipe at the slight bend and yanking. Jack and Owen joined in and soon they were all roaring as Ianto also joined the tug of war.

The pipe finally gave and they all tumbled back, Ianto releasing the pipe to grab for Koi and they fall in a heap as Ianto checked Koi had not overdone it. "You OK sweetling?"

"I'm fine uncle Squishy" Koi said softly, letting Ianto cuddle him as Jack and Owen struggled with James at the other end of the pipe pulling at a wee limb as Jack held the pipe and Owen gently pushed from the top.

"Hang on, I think I feel movement" James said, "Wait, come on sweetheart, come to Uncle Jamie."

They watched him croon as he gently manoeuvred a tense Kit out of the pipe, the second one tumbling out easily as he was slightly smaller than his sibling.

"Christopher!" Ianto spluttered, "I should have known. You have far too much of your Uncle Rem in you, look how big you are to have squished in there, then coax Julius after you!"

"Was his idea!" Christopher yowled, "Said he would push me through. Dickhead!"

"Pop-pop, he called me a bad word" Julius wailed, wee milk teeth flashing and Koi was the first to snort as he gave into the nerves, James following as they started to laugh.

Ianto watched the once friends smile at one another, then over at Owen who was watching his son's hands shake as he reached out to rise from the floor where they had crouched with the pipe.

"Come on son" Owen said softly, his hands sliding under Koi's arms to lift him and Koi let him instead of struggling like he expected him to, then he turned and seized him in a hug before stepping back with an awkward look on his face.

"Thanks Dad" he said as he turned to study Julius like he was the most interesting kat in the worlds.

Owen looked over at Ianto and knew.

He just knew.

Owen sat heavily on a packing box and watched as Koi reached out to slap James on the shoulder and joke that he might have got Kaylee but he was first to have a baby but it doesn't mean he had to have spares backed-up, both of them sneering and laughing at the same time as James pointed out that at least poor Burp had a chance with no Harper Bastardity in Hr DNA.

Koi's sad smile broke Owen's heart and he looked at Ianto again, this time it was obvious as Ianto's face crumbled for a moment before he scolded them for being so mean to each other. James looked at Kaylee with the kits in his arms, "Come on love. Let's get them into the house and a wee feed might make them forget they were so silly."

They both walked off like they were the only two Kats in the world, their heads almost touching as they crooned at the babies.

Koi finally looked over at his father and saw his face, realising that he had guessed something was wrong.

"It's OK Dad" Koi said sadly, "I'm OK. Just dying. We all do, right? It's OK."

Ianto was relieved that one secret was out as Owen didn't even try to hide his shock at the admission.

Another secret to go.


	40. sad confusions

"I have to go" Koi argued as Owen tried to talk him out of it, "I can feel it. I don't want Mama to watch. Please, she can remember me like this."

"But you have to tell her" Owen sighed, "This is going to break her, especially with the little one."

"No!" Koi said vehemently "I can't face her sorrow It would be too much, it's hard enough to leave Burp."

"You left Hr with others because you don't want us to fuck Hr up, right?" Owen sighed, "Please forgive me, at least forgive your mother she only did what I wanted. Please."

"I love you Papa" Koi whispered "But I will never be what you wanted. I know you get that now but…too much water under the bridge you blew up with all that Harper Dynamite I helped you lay."

"Ah Kioko" Owen slumped, "How do I forgive myself if I can't have yours?"

"Oh Papa" Koi whispered, "I understand now, I look at Burp and I understand. Silly man."

Koi kissed his father and then stepped back into the Tardis, his face serene, "It's OK. I will be fine, I am going to a place full of Cats and love. I will be fine, apparently there is some ancient being there that will sing to me if he likes me and the Doctor is sure I will please him."

"I love you son and although I hate saying things like this out loud I want you to know I was always proud of you" Owen said as he held onto Ianto and the Tardis winked away.

He was gone.

"Just like that" Owen breathed, his heart constricting so badly he couldn't swallow.

The sound of the Tardis returning had the two men clutching at one another all over again and Owen looked at the doors with raw hope even as Ianto looked away with fear, his knowledge of time travel more than Owen's and he 'felt' time had passed.

The Doctor emerged with a small toddler in his arms that had Owen stalling out with confusion.

"This….ah….right. The planet Messaline has this machine….er…. DNA is used by warring human soldiers on the planet in a Progenation Machine, a device that instantly creates a fully grown and educated new person. I forgot how clever wee Koi always was and I flipped some switches and he borrowed my sonic and….sooooo…."

"Created a new one!" Ianto cried with glee, "Oh wow, he cloned himself!"

"What?" Owen asked dumbly.

"Yes. Ah, congratulations it's a girl. Um … he didn't' have much time and she is still very new but I warn you, she is a born a fighter, with combat skills and tactics automatically programmed from the machine. You have a little warrior here." The Doctor warned, "He also named her Yurushi."

"Yurushi?" Owen asked as he reached tentatively for the 18 month old who stared at him with his son's eyes.

"Forgiveness" Ianto whispered softly as the Tardis whispered things to him that were so sweet, as always she loved the little openly rubbing against her like one of his babies.

Owen stood dumbfounded as the little one examined the buttons on his shirt.

"Right, she is…ah…18 months or….aaaaah…three? Three hours? Something, weeeeeellll…bye" he stepped back in as the doors slammed and they ground away, Owen gaping as Ianto skipped around him playing peek-a-boo with his…what. Daughter? Grand-daughter?

"Your child" Ianto supplied as he canted his head, "Better luck this time Owen. That machine would have removed the Cancer and other imperfections, it will have made a perfect version of Koi. Well, she is so cute, look at those eyes."

Owen drew her back and her little face looked at him unblinkingly then she smiled softly as she seemed to recognise family.

"Does she talk?" Own whispered to Ianto.

"Yesh"

Ianto laughed, clapping his hands as he watched Owen light up, the slight lisp so endearing and so baby Koi that Owen cuddled her close as he grieved for the reason he had her.

He squared his shoulders, "Come on baby, come meet mama. Oh gods, this is going to be hard."

"Come on Owie, I'm with you" Ianto said happily, "So…Chichi what now?"

"Koi never called me that" Owen said as they walked, "I was always father or papa."

"This isn't Koi" Ianto reminded, "This is a new kettle of fish, oops. Don't say that to her, she might go off on one. No. Start again, that's what he wanted. You are Chichi. Daddy. Chichi. Tosh is Haha, Mother. Start as you mean to go on and get it right this time for the love of the gods you stupid little shit."

"Yes Haha" Owen said dryly as he turned to face his lovely friend, "I love you."

Ianto blinked, his surprise evident and he smiled, "Why Owen! Of course you do, I always felt that, even that time you shaved my legs when I was asleep. Damn did that itch!"

They sniggered softly as Owen turned to open the door and those inside perked up at the sound of their pop-pop returning, Ralf running on all fours with glee only to halt at the sight of his new friend to be.

They all screamed with glee at the new playmate and Owen laughed as the child was ripped from him by the huge furry monster of Kat limbs, the rough and tumble something she was definitely up for with her warrior blood. Also engineered to be in a platoon, she eagerly sought company.

"See?" Ianto said happily as she was swarmed, "Breathe and move forward."

Owen did, straight towards the most beautiful women on all the worlds that sat silently watching the fun with confusion.


	41. we gotta move on

Toshiko wept, collapsing against Owen and he knew this was his final penance, the last real punishment for all he had done in becoming his mother's son. He held her and tried not to speak, not to do anything except support her as she shuddered against him and finally she grew still.

Ianto leaned forward in the chair he had chosen for the explanation of events and now he reached out to touch her knee gently, "Tosh? There was no pain, he felt only love and kitty sweetness. Honest. Tardis doesn't lie, she doesn't know how. Koi felt regret but let it go, he was happy. Some big head eased him."

"That's why he came back?"

"Yes butterfly. He wanted to see Kaylee happy, he wanted to know life would go on and really he wanted one more look at you. He was too much his father's son to face you with this, ever the coward."

"Oi!"

"Come on Owen" Ianto said sadly, "Your mother? Do you even know if she is alive?"

Owen shrugged, then frowned as he wondered if she had felt remorse such as he did now, was she capable of feeling anything but contempt?

"I am not my mother" he said to himself more than anyone else, "I can do better, I can learn. I will do better by this little offering. I love her, I love her name, her face, her little self. I will see Koi all the time, I will remember that I failed and I will do better."

"Oh Owen, we do not doubt that" Ianto sighed, "This was a terrible shock to all of us, we are just lucky the Doctor could help in this way, provide something to ease things. Look at her, such a wee dumpling. Ahhhh, remember when Koi went through that stage of trying to eat them?"

They all turned to see the little one had a kat and was chewing on its head as it laughed and yelled to its siblings that a Zombie was eating its brains. The Kat looked like his uncle Rem and in that moment Ianto felt such a swell of affection that he had to shoot over into Jack's lap, ignoring the bump by curling around it as he sniffled, "Daddy, I need love."

"I have you darling" Jack crooned as he cuddled him, "My poor little Tiger."

"I want big cuddles" Ianto whispered and Jack laughed softly, patting Ianto's rump.

"Come on sweetling, Daddy needs a foot rub as bubba is so big. You come rub my feet and then we can rub other things" Jack crooned as Rem made a noise, then went to save his little look-a-like that now had a look a craziness to him that meant the toddler was about to get the mighty Kat Bash.

They headed upstairs where Jack stood and let Ianto undress him with such a gentle care, his little chirpings at his baby so cute as hands stroked and lips tenderly kissed around the stretch marks.

"Ianto, I love you so much" Jack sighed as Ianto lowered him to the bed and started to kiss him in the most delightful place.

Down below the little one was again tumbling about with Kats, her joy evident as she found a troupe she could definitely be a part of and Toshiko dried her eyes, watching her new child laugh with her head back, looking so much like her father.

"Come on, who needs num-nums" Rem said as he extracted another Kat who was wondering if a little toe really tasted like piggy. Rem looked at the child and hoped things would work out better this time.

Whatever happens, he is here and not going to leave.

He owes it to Koi.


	42. Sushi from Koi?

Burp was clever, immensely so and had worked out pretty quickly that the new arrival was Koi Mark II. Yurushi had become Sushi within a matter of minutes as the other Kats had struggled to get their mouths around the name and Ianto was still giggling at the thought of the child of Koi being Sushi.

Of course she didn't mind one little bit as Caramel brushed her little fuzzy hair and sang to her in that haunting way Kats can, her wee brain not seeing anything different between Caramel and any other pack member. Burp was the only one that was obviously different with hr long sloth-like arms and blue fur but Sushi thought Hr pretty. Apparently Blue is a good colour to be.

Owen visited every day, spent time with his granddaughter and tried to be a good parental. This time around he was both amazed and grateful for Rem and his gentle guidance in the matter. Who would have thought, Rembrandt the Bastard helping Owen the Twat? Eh? Seems they spoke the same language and even Valentine had to admit that they were working thought problems like professionals. Sushi was now comfortable with Owen and excitedly lifted her arms for cuddles each time they arrived, Burp doing the same and Tosh would grab one as Owen grabbed the other, their delight obvious.

"You know, that building there would make a lovely house" Ianto said conversationally as he sat rubbing Jack's large belly and Tosh hummed softly as she looked over at the one Ianto meant.

"Think about it, my new place is about done now the wall was fixed from Operation Stuck Kitty and I have found it all really fun. You and Owen would do so well to live there, so close they can sleep over and stuff" Ianto still spoke calmly like they were discussing the weather but now he looked through his lashes as Tosh turned to took again at the little cottage he had referred to that sat empty at the end of the row. "Not getting any younger, might be nice for when you retire to be close. We can have sunny afternoons sipping drinks when the kids play."

"How many rooms?"

He knew he had her so he looked down at the Kat he was now grooming, "three rooms and a sun room that would be perfect for your hobby room. It would complete the circle and mean the babies would have doors to run un to if it rained in any and all directions. Owen close for Bubba you both close for these bubbas too, Burp is getting really attached to you ya know."

She seemed to consider, looking out the glass doors at the cottage again. "What does it need?"

"I don't know, paint job, I think bigger back doors. French ones like these ones then in summer we all push our doors open so it's one huge complex and we can eat out there in the yard at night like a huge picnic and stuff. I don't know, am I being too romantic about it? I know my 'little' brain gets away from me sometimes" he shrugged and Tosh rose to peer out into the garden now.

She moved over to talk to Owen and soon they were both standing in the back yard peering into windows as Ianto smugly hooked up another Kat to groom.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked as he came back from the loo, settling back in his chair.

"Thinking of moving in there" Ianto said serenely, "Might be mice. Complete the circuit of the buildings."

Jack looked at him and blinked slowly, "you little shit. You've had that in mind all along, haven't you. Wait, if that completes the circuit as you call it what about the empty one over there?"

Ianto's eyes shifted to the left and Jack started to laugh, "OK, don't tell me. You have a project in mind do you? I do love that you are keeping busy love but what will you do when it is all finished? Aye?"

"Don't be silly" Ianto snorted, "I will never be finished!"

Jack settled back and little paws started to caress the bump now, wee meows and noses as Kats rubbed happily at the baby within and Jack sighed happily as he relaxed and knew it would all be OK. They were moving in at the weekend, the Rumpus Room was as done as Ianto could make it and then Jack just had to sit back and wait for the baby to come.

Ianto rose to get a drink for one of the Kats and the huge belly almost hit the doorframe making Ianto curse as he hesitated and adjusted his angle, "I don't know how you do this all the time, I've had it on for an hour and want to kill something."

"I can put up with it because I have you to make it better love" Jack called out and he knew he was getting a good rubbing later as Ianto sighed happily in the kitchen.

The fake belly got a loving pat as he absently poured milk for the babies.

So much love to share.


	43. moving

The move was making Ianto as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, each box being moved was squeaked at as he was worried it might have something breakable inside. Jack finally decided he had watched enough and called Autumn who was happy to save him.

Ianto's cell phone rang and he paused half way between the houses, his hands under a box like he needed to catch it as Val and Rem pretended he was not making it twice as hard for them.

"Tum?"

"Oh Pop-pop thank the Gods you are home!" she wailed and he straightened from his weird crouch with horror, her voice almost breaking with relief.

"What is it poppet?"

"Oh it's moving day, I am so sorry. No, you are too busy, don't worry about it …I'll …I'll muddle through" she sighed and he frowned.

"Autumn, tell Pop-pop!"

"Oh Pop-pop, I think I've lost a bub" she sighed, "I keep counting heads but they move so fast and I keep losing count but I am sure there were more this morning."

"Don't panic, I'm on my way. Start shutting doors so they are more contained and get those Toms helping!" Ianto demanded as he raced for Jack who had the grace to look confused as Ianto explained.

"Oh babe, I'll stay and watch over this. Can't do much else with Bump being naughty today. You go, maybe Chester would like a ride with Tadda?" Jack said and the little Pug raced for the door at the sound of his name.

"Are you sure my love?" Ianto crooned as he knelt to pat the bump lovingly and Jack smiled as he reached out to stroke Ianto's face.

"I love you so much Tiger" he sighed softly, "It's OK. Go. Save Autumn, you know you are the only one they will listen to if some are hiding like naughty babies. So much Rem in this new clowder."

"Yes, aren't they?" Ianto smiled happily, leaning in to kiss him and then take off as Rem slid over to watch him go.

"Wow, Autumn managed it?"

"Yeah, we will have about two hours before he returns, perceivably with one or two in 'time out' which will really mean a special time here. We better hustle" Jack laughed and they moved without interference, setting up the entire thing before he had a chance of returning.

They were sitting in the courtyard sipping lemonade as the front door slammed and squealing started, more than two? Jack turned his head and saw four little fluff balls scampering towards the main ball of doom, the kats all screaming as they absorbed them.

"And the Blob grows in it's deathly rampage" Rem said dryly and then they sniggered as Ianto raced over to yell at them all about the dirty garden they were all in.

"It's OK love, we are putting the climbing frame there remember?" Jack called out, "I told them they could dig in there. It kept them happy."

"And they are dirty!" Ianto pointed out with his hand flapping at the wrist.

"And the large paddling pool will make a wonderful outside bath later" Rem added calmly, "Think of the fun."

Ianto lit up, racing to see where it was as Jack laughed and poked at his grandkat with a foot, "See? This is easier than you thought, right?"

"I wouldn't say easier Grandy, but definitely more fun than I realised" Rem replied happily, "Pop-pop is so sweet. Just the same as how I saw him as a little Kat. Funny, things change but … he is like a constant. A comfort to know the hugs and soft crooning is still there. I can be a Kit for a while if I need it, comfort on tap."

"He is wonderful" Jack smiled happily, the box being dragged out as Ianto roared for the pump. Owen was joining in now and excited too, the bubble bath conversation not unexpected as Jack reminded them that if they were going to do that it needed to be blown up on the cobbles at the end of the yard so the grass wasn't bubbled.

"Yeah, good" Owen hiked up his pants that had stated to slide, the little Sushi clinging to one leg not really helping but she clearly enjoyed the problem she was creating as Owen started to scold her for 'just playing' while Tosh watched and shook her head.

"He will learn" Jack said softly, "Don't worry. You know he will snap sooner or later."

"I just hope not at her" Tosh whispered.

"No worries there" Jack snorted, "Look at her. Little horror could down trou him and he would think it funny. No, he is getting annoyed with Rem. I think he is a bit jealous of how easily he controls the babies. Owen still has to get a 'Taddy Voice' ya know."

Tosh nodded as she agreed, Owen tripping over his passenger and falling face first into the bubbles to lay there as Ianto roared with mirth.

So handsome.

Jack settled more as the day soothed.


	44. tiger stripey fun

Ianto was humming softly as he folded the clothes and then he heard Chester barking and he sighed as he wandered out to watch, his face lighting up as the little pug danced about pretending to catch a butterfly he had no chance of even getting close to.

Ianto headed back in and sighed, the abandoned basket so full of fluffs there were limbs hanging over the side as they all lay in a clowder in the warm sheets "I was going to fold those!"

No answer. One ear sort of twitched but that might have been a trick of the light as they didn't even seem to breathe.

_Ianto hopes they can breathe._

He gave up and went to the kitchen. The lovely new shiny kitchen that looked like it was a photo shoot setting for some home and garden magazine. He looked at the shopping list and saw nothing urgent then grumbled softly with boredom.

Then he remembered the paint.

Jack was talking to Owen as they both wandered out into the afternoon sun and froze at the sight greeting them. Ianto had pulled the playpen around himself and he was happily painting the side of the house bright orange.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Orange? Babe?"

Ianto turned to face him, his onesie a tiger stripe today and Ianto grinned with glee, "Like it Daddy?"

"Um … it is very orange love" Jack said diplomatically.

"Yeah, the black isn't here. I thought I got some." Ianto turned back to look at the wall and Jack got it, smiling as he pointed.

"I used some black to paint the little chain link fencing around the special corner of love my sweetest lover. The paint is in the tool shed" Jack said as he headed to get it, "Tiger stripes is it love?"

"Yeah, little buggers wouldn't leave me alone, wanted to climb me so I put this up. Clever huh? My own space?" Ianto said as he patted the playpen and Owen smiled as he knelt to accept Burp into his lap, his own child busy with Caramel in the sandpit creating some intricate sandcastle with all the drinking glasses from inside. Of course Ianto wouldn't care. Only glasses. Owen found himself grinning at the thought of 'Lord of the Flies kitty-cat style' as he watched the tiger turn to paint some more as Jack reappeared and knelt to shake and open the pot of black, then pass it into the pen where little paws couldn't now 'help' then settle back as Ianto squealed and seized another brush then started to make large splashes of black over the orange.

"See Daddy?" Ianto giggled as he worked, "I can hide. When in Tiger form I will be invisible, stealth about to sneak the cookies!"

Fluffs roared as they demanded a wall of their own colour, arguments as the many colours then argued that there were not enough walls and they needed to vote. Clambering, a little tousling and an ear was bitten savagely before Jack intervened and got Frank out of there, then more conversation as the gingers decided they could take the tiger wall since they were miniature ones.

Yeah, howls of laughter from the 'panthers' but the clear winners were the whites who already had a wall and were testing it out as they splatted themselves and asked if it worked or not. Jack growled that he had lost some of the babies and made a show of looking for them as they all stood against the white wall with wide eyes of glee. Cats are so funny like that, things that amuse them ya know?

"What about my lovely Burpy?" Owen crooned, "Maybe…maybe we need that obstacle course built we were talking about, my little one and you can then choose the colours yeah? Maybe a blue climbing wall so you can be against that?"

Burp was full of glee as was Sushi and they ran to get the book of things and then settled to agree on what they needed out here for them and their fluffy siblings. Owen looked over at the tiger and rose, walking over to climb over the pen and enter the madness, grabbing Ianto from behind and cuddling into the fuzzy material as he whispered that Ianto was a clever bastard.

Ianto dropped the brush and wrapped his arms around Owen's letting the man have some comfort and even 'little' knew Owen was still grieving for his son. Ianto couldn't imagine the pain, couldn't comprehend and thought of those in the little cemetery in the corner with the pretty fence.

"I thought I might get some Koi for the water feature" Ianto said after a while, "Pretty and serene."

"Sounds nice" Owen muttered, "What water feature?"

"The one I am going to put by your place. A little Japanese garden for Toshi to meditate in."

"That sounds nice sweetie" Owen crooned as he kissed Ianto's cheek. "She will love that. A touch of home."

"It's OK Owen" Ianto said softly, patting his hands with paint splattered paw gloves, "I love you too."

Owen took warmth from that for a while then clambered out with Jack's help to go see what the little ones had decided for the obstacle course, Caramel now involved as well. Four little heads as Burp, Frank, Sushi and Melly argued over the colour of the tunnel that would run between the two raised platforms they were choosing.

"Well, I don't want to be complicated but all those colours are so cool and wonderful but … nothing green?" he whispered, "Pop-pop loves green, why he has so much garden. For the green plants. Maybe that can be his bit? He can wear his froggy then."

The children cheered and engulfed Owen in a hug for helping and he laughed as he accepted their hands and paws on him.

Koi would have liked it too, green was his favourite colour.

Owen remembered that.


	45. A Boeshanne Boy

"Pop-pop?"

Ianto was swinging in the large swing chair with several fluffs, little Germy in his arms and Ianto smiled softly at him, "yes my love?"

"Is it true cats have nine lives?"

"Yes, they do say that."

The little one seemed to consider and then he sighed happily as he snuggled in, "Good. I get to love you for nine whole lives."

Ianto swallowed hard as he hugged the little one, looking up as Jack waddled into view and looked around, then flopped into the large chair he liked the most these days.

"Are you OK Grampy?" Frank asked from the corner of the swing seat.

"Yes darling, just a back spasm" Jack grimaced then shifted as Ianto watched him for a while, then rolled his eyes.

"Aunty Tosh has some mini fish cakes hidden in her freezer. Go tell her Pop-pop sez today is the day to get them in the oven for you to all watch heat up like Kitty Cat TV" Ianto said and the place exploded as several other fluffs that had been hidden raced off as well and Jack looked at Ianto then frowned.

"You think so? Shit, I never thought of that. Yeah, ya might be right love" Jack sighed.

Owen knew the code phrase as well that would ensure the Kats would help Tosh out of the way, coming to kneel and reach for Jack's belly, "Any contractions or anything?"

"No just tight and back ache, really bad. Shit, can ya check?" Jack asked, "If bub is cooked just get him out."

"Or her" Ianto added as he shifted closer to watch as Owen examined Jack and nodded "Owen?"

"Yes, bub is fully cooked, has been for over a week so if you are OK with it, I think it's time for a possible reset" Owen said to Jack who looked out the doors. Ianto rose and closed them, drawing the blinds as he told Burp that Grampy needed a snooze and they were all to stay out for a little while please. Then he went to the stairs and called out he was changing into a suit as Jack watched with a calm smile, Owen turning to watch him head up to the bedroom, "What's he doing?"

"Getting 'big' for this" Jack explained, "He wants our child to meet him as a Grup."

"Cute" Owen nodded and then started packing towels around Jack that they had in a basket ready for this. He took the sonic scalpel out and was about to check where to cut when Valentine slammed into the house, his eyes wide as he rushed to his Taddy, kneeling to hold his hand and shine with pure glee. Feather followed and stood with his paws on his Taddy's shoulders to peer down with whiskers twitching to show his concern.

Ianto came back and settled, nodding to show he was ready and Owen cut, keeping his mind on the baby as he knew Jack would come back no problem. The baby was soon out and Ianto was excited reaching for it as Jack watched, Owen closing him up relieved that Jack hadn't died, "seems to be doing well."

"A boy" Ianto sighed happily, "My little boy. Ah."

"Really?" Jack lit up, "A boy?"

"Oh, I have to call Fen" Ianto rose to call their grandson, now a full grown man with his own children. Although they didn't see each other much with him in Australia on assignment for the News Company he worked for he did stay in touch and was pleased to hear that the baby was there "And a boy is it Pops?"

"Yes! Oh Fenny, I'm a Taddy all over again, your Grandpa is such a star. Wanna talk?" Ianto rushed to give Jack the phone and Jack watched Ianto gush some more.

So happy.

"So, what's his name then?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto hugging his baby, "What do you think?"

"Oh dear…you ask me such things when all I can think about is that the peppermint shawl that needs to come out" Ianto sighed theatrically, the 'little' shining though as Jack felt the love oozing from Ianto's very pores.

"Your choice. You chose so well for our son, and his little Feather. Come on love, what is our son to be called then?" Jack asked as he waited patiently, willing to accept anything Ianto chose.

"Harrison?" Ianto considered, "Like Harrison Ford? Oooo, Indy. No, silly. Um…"

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto play with him, a name clearly chosen as he preened then he smiled softly as he looked lovingly at the bundle.

"Synann" he finally said.

"Really? Simon?"

"No… Sy Non. Synonn. It's Welsh for Surprise" Ianto giggled.

"So… Sy for short?" Jack said as he considered, "Sy. I like that. Yeah."

"Well, there is Dylan. Means sea god or son of the waves" Ianto said softly after a while and Jack relaxed as he heard the real name, the one Ianto loved as much as the mad running along the quay looking out to sea while chasing seagulls from the ground so Feather could clap and watch them fly as a little Kat strapped on his chest.

"Dylan" he said softly, "I like that."

"Yeah?" Ianto preened as he pretended to consider it too, "Yeah. It'll do."

Jack laughed softly.

Done.


End file.
